I Do
by NicaChey
Summary: Max has always been an outcast, but after an accident involving murdering her dad, she moves into a foster home and becomes a whole new person. A whole story of Darkness awaits! M/S and later M/F like it should be! Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is my first fanfic, so please be nice. I will accept flames, but don't make them too harsh. Soooooo..... Uh, ya, just read and review. Oh! Full summary: Max has always been an outcast, no one ever spoke to her and her life was a living hell. That all changes after Max kills her dad (Jeb) and she gets a job as a singer at a private club. What does this have to do with wedding vows and Fang? Read and find out! Rated T for slight language. Faxness.... if you review! **

* * *

"Maximum Ride! Get your butt down here and do your chores!" Ugh. Not again. Dad was drunk. _Again_. Mom was working late. _Again._ I sighed setting my guitar on its stand. My half finished song fluttered in a slight breeze coming from my open window. Trudging down the stairs I ran into Angel (my little sister). She was crying, her big blue eyes were a showing me that she was scared. Scared of what though?

"Hey hun. What's wrong?" I asked, kneeling down so I was at eye level with her. Tears ran down her face heavily as she sobbed out: "Daddy sob h-h-h-h-i-t-t-t-t m-m-m-m-e-e-e-e!" Angel fell forward into my arms. _His_ drunken voice called for me yet again.

"Angel, go hide in your room alright? I need to take care of something ok?" She nodded, "Now wait 'till I come get you." Jeb had gone to far this time. I allowed him to beat on me, for the protection of Angel, but since he wanted to break that little barrier, well, he was going to get a serious ass kicking. I jumped off the last stair, right in front of him.

"Now there you are Maxie. What took you so long?" His breath stank of vodka and scotch, which a little of both was still sloshing in the bottles he held in his hands. That disgusted me. I swung and hit his nose. Hard. I heard a satisfying crack as my hand conected with his jaw this time. He didn't even flinch, though I knew I had broken something.

"You're really going to wish you had'nt done that Max." Jeb grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back, untill with excrutiating pain, my arm was popped out of the socket. Fighting back tears I kicked backwards and hit where the sun don't shine. That got a response. He crumpled to the floor instantly. As fast and as hard as I could (which is really hard) I hit the disgusting pig that lay groaning in pain on the floor over the head with one of the bottles that had fallen out of his hand.

There was one last groan, and then his bloody body laid motionless on the floor. Ah crap. I felt for a pulse. Nothing. Goddamnit. The last thing I needed was going to jail. Oh well, we'll just call is self defense.

I swiftly made my way over to the phone, pulling on a hysterical facade to make the operater on the other end believe my story.

"9-1-1 what is your emergency?"

" I hit him too hard!" I sobbed, "He was _touching_ me'" that was true, just not the way I was implying it. " The glass.... its everywhere and he's not moving. Please come get him! Please!" I wailed into the phone.

"Miss please calm down. Where are you?" I could tell the lady was completely falling for my act.

For good measure, I hicupped like i was having difficulty stoping the my crying long enough to talk. "Forty-seven ninety-two Blackfalls Lane. Please hurry!" And without waiting for a reply I hung up. Not even five minutes later two police cars and an ambulence showed up.

"Miss...." The office wanted my name

I sniffed. "Maximum Ride. I killed him didn't I? I didn't mean to honest I didn't. What was it that killed him?" I brought fresh tears that fell down my face playing up the act just a bit.

"You will have no charges agianst you Maximum. A shard from the bottle you hit him with severed his spinal column. It was a quick and easy death and not entirely your fault. If his blood alcohol level hadn't been so high, he might have survived with extensive surgery and permanent paralysys. We have a few questions to answer before you can go. First of all, do you have any siblings?"

Angel! I turned and ran up the stairs. Softly I knocked on the door. She opened the door, looking as white as a sheet.

"Max! You're ok! I thought you were dead!" She was crying very hard, and I hugged her until she was able to breathe.

"Come on hun. We have some people to talk to." The officer looked up as he heard our footsteps. Angel and I walked down, dreading the words that we were going to hear next.

"We can not reach your mother, so untill we can, we have found you both a foster home on the east side of Pheonix." Dun dun dun dah.

* * *

**Well thats all for now. I hope you liked it. I worked really hard on it, so tell me what you thought! Thanks people! Free cookies for all those who review! **

**L8r!**

***~Tenicka~***

**P.S. I will update as soon as I can. I have the second chapter almost finished, I just have to ok it with my Beta readers at school!**


	2. Foster homes and the dreaded high school

**Hey everyone! So I have finally figured out where this story is going! Yay! So I will try to update more! Yay! I found a beta reader, so my grammar should be better too! Yay! Ok, enough of that on to the story. **

**Me no own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does, but one of these days I will rule the world, so then his work will be mine. I will let you know when that happens! L8r!**

**

* * *

**

It was a rather short drive to our new home, though it seemed to take eternity. When we finally arrived, a beautiful sight welcomed us. A white house, with Corinthian pillars was sitting on an emerald green lawn. Vines hung from garden ladders leaning against the house. There were a few rose bushes with blood red flowers in full bloom. All in all, it was stunning.

Ms. Crane, the too sweet social worker led us to the door. She was barely able to retract her hand from knocking, before it was practically ripped of it hinges by a little boy around the age of eleven.

"Mom! They're here! They're here!" Ok, so maybe he was younger than eleven, but what can I say, I'm good at reading emotions, not judging how old people are.

"Just a second! Calm down Gazzy, you'll scare them off!" Said a woman who was walking to the door, wiping her hands on a dish towel.

"Welcome to your new home." She said smiling at us, "My name is Valencia, but you can call me Val or mom if you'd like." We smiled and Angel loosened her grip on my hand slightly.

"Please come inside! I want you to meet my family. You've already met my youngest Gazzy," she said motioning to the little boy who had opened the door. "That is my husband Paul." She said pointing at a man on the couch reading the newspaper.

"Hi. I hope you like it here! Make your selves at home!" Wow these people were nice. Almost too nice. Almost.

Val looked around for a second before asking: "Paul, where is Iggy?"

"I'm coming! I'm coming." Said a boy who was coming down the stairs. He was around my age, (this time I'm sure) He had shaggy blond hair that hung in front of his ice blue eyes. He was tall, very tall. Kinda cute actually, I didn't say that.

"Hey, I'm Iggy." He smiled. WOW. God what was going on with me? I never let myself think guys are cute. They only break hearts and ruin lives. No guys.

"Thank you for joining us Iggy." Val said, then turning back to us; "We hope you will like it here."

Angel piped up, "We do!" I only nodded. "Iggy will show you to your rooms. We took the liberty of decorating your rooms. If you don't like them, we can change them."

Iggy led us up a spiral staircase to the third floor. Where we would be staying. On the left was Angel's room. Painted entirely pink with white accessories and hundreds of stuffed animals, it fit her perfectly.

Next Iggy led me to my room. I was scared it was going to be all pink and frilly like Angel's seeing as, I am a girl, but I was pleasantly surprised. The door opened up to a room that was very much the way I had imagined my dream room. One wall was dark purple, one black, and another silver. The remaining wall wasn't really a wall, but a solid wall of glass. French doors opened out onto a balcony. The bed was a dark cherry wood canopy bed. Black drapes hung on it and a purple bed spread was neatly laid on it. There were silver pillows as well. I loved it.

"I didn't know if you liked these colors, but from the description of you the social worker gave, I decided to take the chance." He said. Then barley audible so I had to strain to hear him, he mumbled, "I only wish I could see how it turned out."

"What did you say?"

"I didn't know" I cut him off.

"Not that, what you said at the end."

"Oh, I said I wish I could see how it turned out."

"And why cant you? I asked.

"Well you see, I'm blind." Uh....... what do you say to your foster brother you just met that says he's blind? Well me being me, I gave the best response ever! (Please note sarcasm)

"Oh" Was my brilliant reply.

"Ya, so anyways, you like it?"

"I love it. Definatley me." I was still shocked to find our he was blind. I wasn't exactly prepared for him to tell me that.

"Good. We should probably go down to dinner. We are having lasagna!"

"Yum!" Lasagna was my favorite and so on my first day here, they had managed to give me too things that I loved and needed. A feeling I hadn't felt in forever washed over me. I was happy. So weird.

* * *

Dinner was great! The lasagna was amazing! The best I have ever had! But that really isn't relevant, therefore, not important. What is important though, is the conversation at dinner.

"We're going to enroll, you, Angel, in school at Pipsqueak's Kindergarten. And Max, you will be going to North Phoenix high school." My eyes widened in fear. I had had one high-school experience, and let me tell you, it was not pretty.

_Flashback_

_ Freshman year. I was excited as anyone would be. That is, until I had to dress down for P.E....._

_ I pulled my long sleeved t-shirt over my head, breathing deeply, chanting to myself, "They won't notice, they won't notice" And I really thought they wouldn't until....._

_ "Um... Max?" a girl named Rosie said, "What... what happened to your arm?"_

_ I froze, eyes widening in horror. "I....I....Uh....."_

_ "What the hell?!" A snobby girl named Claryssa said in her monotoned, nasally voice._

_ Then about a million hands were on my arm, poking and prodding at the gash-like bruise._

_ "Oh My God!" said Claryssa, "The chicks abused!" And just like that, the rumors spread. Whenever I walked down the hall, I heard, "She's abused" "Her dad's a druggie." "I heard she's raped" "She and her sister are held prisoner."  
_

_End flashback_

You would think that if people found put you were abused they would flock to you, showing pity and giving sympathy, but for me, it was the exact opposite. People always avoided me, it was rare for anyone to even speak to me. Yep. School was not a good idea.

"Uh.... could we try home school or something? Public school is really not my scene." And certainly not a good idea. I added to my self.

"Oh don't worry about it! Iggy is in his senior year too and very popular. you should have not problem fitting in!" That's not the point! I wanted to scream. It was too soon for me to go back to school. I had to wait for the bruises to fade. I did not want to be what the whole school talked about every time the subject of abuse was mentioned. That was not going to happen again I wouldn't let it.

"Fine." I grumbled. School. Ugh.

* * *

Monday. My first day of Senior year at public school. North Phoenix high. I am not one to get scared easily, but that place was rather intimidating. You cant blame me, any student would want to be a little wary when they arrived at a high security, six story brick building, with thousands of kids. It is just natural instinct. Iggy had driven us to school in his black '94 Mustang convertible. That car was amazing! This was defiantly a rich kid school, because everyone had expensive cars or motorcycles. Great. Just another way I wasn't going to fit in.

"C'mon Max. We have to go get your schedule then we can show you around. Make sure you know where all your classes and stuff are."

"Who's we?"

"Oh, the Flock and I."

"The Flock.....?"

"The group of people I hang out with. We call ourselves the Flock. Don't ask me why, because I have no idea." Oh. Nice. Just then a a Ducati 848 raced past us into an open parking space.

Iggy grunted in discontent "Not again! Why cant he just leave the city in peace?!"

"Who?" I asked. The rider was climbing of his bike. He hadn't yet removed his helmet but little brown wisps of hair were showing from under the back edge.

"That would be Sam."

"Whats wrong with him?"

"Everything! Come on lets go before he sees you." He said, while pulling on my hand. We made it up to the school and were greeted by a large group of kids.

"Everyone, this is Max. Max, this is most of the Flock." I nodded. I wasn't much into making friends at first sight. It never worked out well for me. I still wasn't very comfortable with Iggy, but I had to be, otherwise I would be completely lost. Normally that wouldn't matter, but I had promised Angel a new start. That meant no more fights, no more cutting class, no more anything exciting and I had to know what I was doing. Senior was going to be so much fun without all that! (please note sarcasm)

* * *

I had my first class with Iggy. It was english so I thought I was going to be ok, untill I saw a very familiar person coming through the door. I didn't think she saw me, so I turned around, but then I heard it.

"OMG!!!! If it isn't little Maxie of the Abused! Its good to see you girly!" Ahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!! I was screaming in my head. No fights you promised Angel no fights.

"Hello Claryssa." I said in the icyest tone I could fine. It was obviously scary, becasue everyone suddenly got quiet and she took a step back before recovering herself.

"Its Lissa now actually. Now what brought a low life like you into our school? Huh? Did you finally get tired of daddy dearest touching you so you ran away? Is that it? You're just a little scardy cat who cant stand up for herself." I lost it then. I swung around and punched her perfect little nose. Sorry Angel. I said in my head.

"What do you mean I can't stand up for my self? It seems that I just did." I said with a smirk.

"My nose!!" She shriked with ear drum shattering pitches.

"Oh just have your daddy buy you a new one!" I stomped off out of class with out even glancing at the teacher who stood with a shocked face at the front of the classroom. And thus began my first day at school.

* * *

** Well thats it for now! It took me forever to write this chapter because I just couldn't get it right. A big thanks to all who reviewed! It meant alot to me! So cookies! Yay! I will try to update once a week, and more if I can, but I have ideas for this story and its been kinda hard configuring them in with the main plot of things. So anyway, that green button down there is just waiting for someone to click on it! L8r!**

** *~Tenicka~*  
**


	3. 15 million dollars!

**Hey everyone so here is chapter three! I hope everyone likes it! I will be updating more frequently now that I am on break. Thanks to all those who have reviewed! Cookies for all!!! Enough of my talking! On with the story. Before I go, did anyone notice my mistake last chapter? If you didn't I will tell you what I did at the end of the chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, I wish that I did, but I don't so ya.

* * *

**

After the incident with Lissa, I was called to the Principal's office. Well not really called, I took myself to the principles office. Which frankly was was shocking. I was purposefully getting myself into trouble. The trouble part wasn't surprising, hey what can I say, I said I was an out cast, not a goody-two-shoes! The surprising part was that I was turning myself in. Any way, back to the principal. Her name was Mrs. Dean (Ironic I know right?) She said that since this was my first day here and I had turned myself in like a 'good girl' she was going to let me off with a warning, but that in future this type of inexcusable behavior would not be tolerated under any circumstances. Blah blah blah. Right. Like that kind of threat was going to stop my 'inexcusable behavior' as she put it.

As I was leaving the office, the bell rang for lunch. Thank god because I was starving! I followed my nose to the right corridor. I was greeted by the largest cafeteria in human history! It was huge! I would have estimated it at around 8,500 square feet! I spotted Iggy in line with the others that I had met at the beginning of school. Iggy saw me and motioned for me to join them.

"Hey Max, so how's your first day been? Anything exciting?" I could tell that they knew about Lissa's broken nose by the expectant look on their faces, but they wanted it confirmed by me. Might as well tell them.

"It went OK, had a run in with someone from my old school, but I got out of all punishment for it." When I said that they all gasped. "What? It's not like I meant to break her nose, it was just highly fragile. But its OK, her daddy can buy her a new one." A few chuckled at that.

"How did you get out of trouble? Mrs. Dean is like the meanest principal ever!" Said Nudge.

"She said she was letting me off with a warning, since this is my first day here and I was a 'good girl' and turned my self in. I don't know why. She almost seemed scared to say the wrong thing to me, like I was going to break _her_ nose. It would probably be a favor if I did, it would trim that beak down!" We all laughed.

"Man, Fang will be mad he missed that!" Said Iggy.

"Speaking of Fang, where is he?" Ella asked.

"I have no idea!" replied Iggy.

"Who's Fang?"

"Another one of us, he will be sad he hasn't met you yet. You two would get along great!" Iggy exclaimed. The bell to signal that lunch was over rang and everyone filed out to their next classes. I had Physics next. Joy. When I walked into class, I was greeted by Iggy. Apparently we had this class together. Even better we were paired for a chemical experiment.

"OK people. Ready your chemicals and go!" We all dumped our different chemicals into beakers and vials, waiting to see what kind of reaction we were going to get, then we would have to record down what happened and what kind of chemicals we used. Stuff like that. But Iggy and I must have had the wrong mixture because as soon as we poured, it exploded. All over the place. Most of the girls in the class save for me and another sane person were running around and screaming like maniacs. Most of the guys were looking at us with dumbfounded, jealous expressions like they were the ones who wanted to blow something up. Iggy and I were laughing really hard.

"And that class is a mixture of highly concentrated Mento powder and Diet Coca Cola. Because they were at such high concentrations, they did not even need to be under pressure to explode!(**A/N: I don't know if that is true, I am not in my senior year of high school, so therefore, IDK what classes are supposed to be taken. And so I don't know what kind of chemicals explode on contact.**)Great job Iggy and Max!" He clapped us on the back. Iggy and I high fived and laughed some more. This day wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

When Iggy drove us home, we were greeted inside by two very happy looking parents. I looked at Iggy trying to see if he knew what was going on, but he was confused as I.

"Whats going on?" Asked Iggy, wary of his parents reply.

"Oh we just have a few presents for Max. That's all." I got a sick feeling in my stomach.

"Don't look like that Max. It's ok. Nothing too big or expensive." Uh-oh. It was going to be really expensive since they had said that.

They led me to the garage. It was dark when we entered, but then bright over head lights came on to illuminate two shiny, new, expensive motor vehicles.

"What are those for?" I asked. There was a part of me that wanted to say they were mine. The other, more rational part of me, wanted them to say they weren't because I would never be able to repay their generosity.

"They're for you silly! To welcome you to the family!" Alice exclaimed. I wanted to run away, or at least wake up from this night mare. They were the two vehicles that I had wanted for such a long time. The one closest to me was a silver 2009 Ducati 848 and the car behind it, a silver 2010 Lamborghini Reventon Roadster.

"Thank you guys so much, but I can't accept these. They are too much." I said trying to shake off my longing for the beautiful presents sitting in front of me.

"No its not! Think of it as a house warming present. From a parent to a child."

"But you aren't even my real parents. You shouldn't care this much" I said, sounding almost close to tears, because I had just realized they did care more than my real parents. It hurt to think that two strangers that I had just met a couple days ago, could care so much as to buy me two very expensive transportation devices, as well as welcome me into their home with out so much as a second thought.

"But we do." Val replied coming and hugging me. "We care very much." Well that was pretty obvious, but it sounded really nice to hear.

"Why don't you take it out for a drive." Paul said motioning to the Ducati. "We got you some gear. Your jacket and helmet are in the storage compartment."

"Ok thanks I will." I said, still in a daze. These people had only known me for a couple days, and they had just spent over one and a half million dollars on buying me motor vehicles. That is alot of money, even for a rich family like that Martinez's. It was easy to find the compartment with my leather jacket and red and black helmet with silver wings. Iggy was still in the garage and said: "Welcome to the Flock. That's what the wings are for." He smiled at me.

"It feels so weird, to be excepted. I don't know if I am happy or just plain confused." I said turning the helmet over and over in my hands looking at the wings.

"You should be happy. Smile. Take it out for a ride."

"I wont ever be able to pay you guys back. The Lamborghini costs one and a half million alone, and the Ducati is close to fourteen thousand dollars! I can't even come close to making that kind of money to pay your parents back."

"They don't want you to. They all ready feel like you have been their daughter more than just a couple days. They wanted to give you this stuff, so you could feel more like a part of the family. And so you don't have to ride with me to school everyday. It has to be somewhat nerve racking for you to be driving with me, seeing as how I am blind." I had totally forgotten that he was blind. he had been driving like a pro just this morning.

"Speaking of which, how _did_ you drive this morning?"

"I have some special glasses that help me to see objects, and my car is a smart car like Kit of Knight Rider." He lauged.

"Seems sorta science fiction to me." I said.

"It may be, but it works."

"Right. Well I am going to go."

"See ya!" I climbed on my bike and started it up. Rolling towards the door, it opened automatically. I didn't really know where I was going, but I headed towards down town Phoenix. It was so peaceful, calm and serene. At least it should have been, but at a stoplight right before town a noisy Harley pulled up beside me. The rider turned my way and looked at my bike, then at me, then back to the bike. You could almost seen the laughing scorn radiating off of her. The light turned green, she revved the engine, and took off down the street.

"That little....!" I took of down the street after her. I may not have a bike with a 'scary' sounding engine, but I had speed and I easily caught up with her. We were neck in neck for a while, but then she stopped. I sped past her, laughing. "And you think your so big and tough!" then I heard the siren. *$%^!!!!!!! I pulled over to the side of the road.

"Do you know how fast you were driving young lady?" The officer asked me.

"My speedometer got stuck?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"You're new here aren't you?" I shook my head yes. "I will let you off with a warning, but don't do this again." Right. I didn't start it, Ms. Harley should be the one almost getting the ticket. I took off after he said that. Once again I didn't know where I was going, but I had made up my mind. Even though I couldn't pay back Mr and Mrs. Martinez, I could at least come up with some way to give them a little money. It was by pure chance, but when I stumbled upon a sixteen and up club, I saw in a dark window a help wanted sign. Walking in was a big change from the outside air. It was dark and damp, and stank bad. But I was pretty used to smells like that. Somehow I found the managers office. From inside came a voice after I knocked telling me to come in. Behind the desk sat a woman with black hair and goth clothing. She looked up from writing on a piece of paper.

"What do you want?"

"I came about the job."

"What job?"

She was either really stupid, or just wanting to get on my nerves. "There is a help wanted sign in the window."

"Right. Do you have performing experience?"

"Wait, what?"

"Do you have performing experience?" She said it like she was talking to someone who didn't understand English.

"No but why would I need it?"

"The job is a seven to midnight singing job." Oh.

"Then I guess I will be going."

"I did not dismiss you. Sing." Uh, heck no.

"Nope." I popped the p.

"You will. Do you know Misery Business by Paramore."

"Who doesn't." I snorted.

"Just sing it." I don't give up easily, but for some reason I wanted to sing and prove what her eyes were showing she was thinking. She I opened my mouth and sang: "_I'm in the business of misery lets take it from the top she's got a body like an hour glass its tickin like a clock. It's a matter of time before we all run out. When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth. I waited eight long months she finally set him free I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me, two weeks we caught on fire she's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile. Ooh I never meant to break, but I got him where I want him now. Ooh it was never my intention to break, but I am stealin him away from you now._ _But God does it feel so good, cuz I got him where I want him now and if you could then you know you would, cuz God it just feels soooo... its just feels so good." _

"That was amazing. What's your name?"

"Max...."

"You have the job, you can start tonight."

"I don't accept."

"Oh well. I gave you a job, so you are going to do that. Have I made that clear?" I looked down hiding my smile. What was wrong with me? Giving up on two fights in one day? I must be loosing my edge because I wasn't even attempting to fight back.

"Fine. What time do I need to be here?" I asked.

"Six thirty so we can get you in your stage costume."

" I have to dress up? Isn't what I am wearing good enough?"

"Wear something a little more rocker than what you have on, then we'll see. K?" I nodded.

I don't usually take time to care about what I throw on, but I took care to choose my black, purple, and grey striped tank top. With my black wash denim jeans. My purple and grey striped fish net arm warmers were hidden somewhere in one of the boxes that I was yet to unpack, so I searched. I finished the outfit off with my black knee high converse. I really am loosing my edge I thought to myself. I never care about what I am wearing and in one meeting with my new boss, I am dressing like I am going to meet the queen.

I took my bike and parked out front. Walking in was sort of like deja vu. It was dark and the music was loud. People were dancing all over the place and it was hard to get through to the manager office.

"Finally! You're late! It is 6:32 when I say six thirty, that means you better be in my office, right on the dot of six thirty. Get it?!"

"Ya. I got it." She was irritating me worse now than before. "If I don't like performing, I am out of here, just so you know it before hand. Got it?" I said giving her a piece of her own attitude.

"Keep acting like that princess and you wont have to quit. Now go meet the band. They're waiting for you on stage. They have the play list if you don't know the songs learn them." She motioned to the door, letting me know I was to leave. She was really getting on my last nerve.

"If I don't know the song, its going to be changed, I'm not taking my valuable time to learn." I stomped out of the room with out caring to hear what she said next. On stage was a group of guys all messing around with instruments. One of them looked up and saw me. I recognized him, but couldn't remember his name.

"Guys! The chick's here!" I already didn't like him. Everyone looked up at me. Sexist pig.

"Sup." I said.

"Your Max right?"

"Yup"

"Here is the play list." He said handing me a piece of paper. The songs on it were all songs that I new. Including Everybody's Fool by Evanescence, Ignorance by Paramore, a female rendition of Hero by Nickel back and Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton. They actually had pretty good taste in music. Lets run through Hero, I need to make sure I remember all the lyrics." I said. Everything went fine. We began performing at seven by seven o' five, we had drawn a large crowd. The last song on the list was song at the strike of midnight. It was Slow Me Down by Emmy Rossum. A few seconds into the song, I met the eyes of a guy is the crowd. His black eyes pierced through me and it seemed like he could see right into my soul. It was suddenly only us and I was singing only to him. "_My head and my heart are colliding, chaotic. Pace of the world I just wish I could stop it. Try to appear like I've got it together I'm falling apart."_ Silent messages were passing between us. I didn't know him. But I felt that I had. Felt he could save me. That was oddly sentimental, I did not need a prince to save me. I broke out of my little fantasy world and finished the song.

I didn't wait for anyone to tell me what time I needed to be there the next day. They had my number. Rushing I grabbed my helmet and headed home. I was so out of it, I did not hear or see the Ducati following me. I had no want to wake up anyone in the house, so I parked my bike outside under my window. The flower ladder let right up my balcony. Of course I had to be on the third floor. And of course while I was trying to reach my balcony with one hand and hold on to the ladder with the other, my foot slipped and I was not able to catch my self. But I didn't need to, I was caught right as I was about to hit the ground by strong arms. I was set upright by the strong arms.

Turning around I gasped when I saw the guy from the club. "What are you doing here!"

He nodded his head towards Ella and Nudges house. "I'm Fang."

* * *

**Well, that's that! I have spent a very long time working on this chapter! So I really hope everyone likes it! And to all those people who are reading this but not reviewing, PLEASE REVIEW! It means so much to me when I hear what people think of my story so please please please please please review. Oh, and if anyone wants to be in this story, PM me a name, description, and stuff like that. **

**PS. I hope no one is getting annoyed with my detailed descriptions of outfits and how many vehicles I am putting in this story. I am using lots of Ducatis. I have a strange obsession with them. Along with many other things that will be in this story later on. **

**PSS. The mistake I made was Iggy was driving, and he's blind, and Max didn't say anything about it. My aunt and one of my cousins pointed it out to me so I did my best to fix it. Lol,  
**

**L8r! *~Tenicka~*  
**


	4. Food Fight!

**Hey everyone! I am sooooooooooooo sorry that it has taken me so long to update, but school has been crazy, and I have been getting really bad headaches, so I do have and excuse! Any how, I will be introducing two new characters that a few of my reviewers sent in Thanks to Dark Wings and PaRaM0rE who sent them in! So everybody warmly welcome Lacie and Rebecca! I am starting to lose what was going to happen so I am going to end this authors note so I can write what I remember! L8r! Oh, Thanks to all my other reviewers as well!  
**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Maximum Ride. An amazing author named James Patterson does! (you go Mr. Patterson!!!!)**

**

* * *

**"So you're the infamous Fang."

"Yup."

"Well thanks for catching me, see ya." I said turning to climb back up.

"Why not just use the door?" he said motioning to the front door.

"I don't want to wake anyone up. I don't know my way around the house well enough to sneak up to my room without alerting anyone."

"If I know Val, she will be waiting for you." oh. I didn't know she was one of the kinds of mom's that stayed up if her children weren't home. She seemed more of the care free 'as long as you not on drugs and getting drunk every night your fine living your own life without me constantly checking on you.' kind of moms.

"Right. Well see ya." I started to leave, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Wait. Can we talk?"

"Now? It's really late and I have school tomorrow." I didn't even know the guy and he was asking if we could talk. From what Iggy told me about him this was way out of character.

"Please?" That was really out of character from what I had heard of him. I had no idea what to say, but then my savior came along by way of text message. It was Iggy.

**Iggy: Mom is looking for you!! Stop talking to Fang and get your butt in here!**

**_Me: I am on my way. Fang is really different from how you described him. He asked if we could talk, then said please._**

**Iggy: That is not Fang. Now hurry up before she paces a hole in the floor! **

**_Me: I'm coming! Be patient!_**

"Apparently Val is trying to pace a hole in the floor, so I really better go, but we can talk tomorrow." He nodded his head, turned around, and walked towards his house. That was just weird. I thought to myself. I took the house key out of my pocket and began to unlock the door, but before I could, it was opened for me. Val was the one who opened it and she looked really mad.

"Max! Where have you been?! You had us worried sick!!!!"

"I was out riding and I found a job. Its a late job, that's why I just got back."

"Do you know how dangerous it is to be out by yourself at night in this city?!"

"Val, I don't really think you need to worry about that, I can take care of myself when it comes to things like that." I reached into my pocket and pulled out tonight's pay. I took fifty dollars of it for me, and gave her the other hundred. She stared at it wide eyed.

"Where did you get this?"

"My job, the one I just told you about."

"Oh no! My foster daughter is a druggie!" She started to cry.

"I am not a druggie. I got a job as a singer in the club down town. It pays really well. So from now on I will take a third of the pay, and give you guys the rest. If I am lucky, I will at least be able to pay you guys back for the Ducati." She shook her head and wiped her eyes.

"We don't want to be payed back Max, we bought them as presents for you."

"I know you don't want to, but its just what I have to do."

"No you don't! I am not going to take any money from you. Weather you like it or not!"

"You are going to take the money, if not in person, then in some way, but I will pay you back, I swear it." She glared at me, but her eyes still leaked tears.

"Fine. But next time you go off like that, please call and let someone know where you are. Please." I nodded. "Good night." she said. I walked up the stairs and to my room. What a crazy day.

* * *

The next day was OK. Another school day, and of course, Clary- I mean Lissa, had to ruin what ever part of it was good. She walked up to me all bandaged and started screaming at me like a bratty two year old. She really needed to grow up.

"Max you are such a bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!!!!!" I wasn't very shocked at her colorful vocabulary. I had been called worse before. I just walked off completely ignoring her. During first period, I met the new girls Lacie and Rebecca. They were twins. One was very preppy, the other very quiet and calm. Complete opposites. They were in most of my classes, and so I was getting to know them a little bit better because everyone seemed to like them, so did Lissa, so I needed to save them from her preppy-ness by hanging out with them and the works.

They were sitting at us with lunch, and were completely oggleing over Fang. It was his first day back, since he had skipped yesterday, and the girls were following him around like they were starving and he was a giant piece of meat.

"So where did you guys move from?" Ella asked.

"We have actually been in Phoenix our whole lives, but we just moved over here. The crime rate was scaring our mom so she moved us over here. I heard that someone down our street got in a fight with her dad, and killed him. There were cops all over the place. Didn't see the girl, but heard she had a little sister. Angelica or something like that." I could feel my face going extremely pale, then heating up to red, as I blushed.

"OMG! Really?! That is like, so scary! Was the girl OK? How about the little girl. Oh that is so sad, and scary! What did the dad do?" Nudge rambled.

"Apparently he was a drunk, and abusive. The girl couldn't take it and severed his spinal chord by biting him on the neck. It was some pretty serious damage!" That was NOT how it went down. I got pissed off at him, he hit me, I hit him back with the bottle. I did not bite his spinal chord in half! There is no way I would have gotten that close, I would have been a complete wack job if I had. I got up to leave.

"Max! Where are you going?! Don't you want to hear the rest of the story?" I shook my head, I had to leave before I completely lost it in front of the entire school. Half walking half running out of the cafeteria I took off heading to the bathroom. Everyone was either in class or at lunch, so I was alone in the hall. I locked myself in a stall and sat down on the closed lid. Breathe Max, I said to myself. No one knows it was you, you will be fine. Don't panic. I will panic if I want to panic! My second side of me said, the part that feared I would never be safe and away from the man who used to be my father. Thinking to myself, was not really helping, so I began to to hum a song I had heard once on the radio. It was 'Tell Me Why' by Taylor Swift. It was really about an abusive boyfriend, but it could work in my case too. Lyrics started falling from my mouth:

_I took a chance, i took a shot  
And you might think I'm bulletproof, but I'm not  
You took a swing, i took it hard  
And down here from the ground i see who you are_

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
You tell me that that you love me then cut me down  
And I need you like a heartbeat (because I did, he was my father, I needed him.)

_But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run for cover when you're around  
And here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me why_

You could write a book on how to ruin someone's perfect day (It was true, he always had a way of ruining even my best day)

_Well I get so confused and frustrated  
Forget what I'm trying to say, oh_

I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I got no one to believe in  
You tell me that you want me, then push me around  
And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run for cover when you're around  
Here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me why

Why...do you have to make me feel small  
So you can feel whole inside  
Why...do you have to put down my dreams  
So you're the only thing on my mind

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like i don't know you  
You tell me that you love me then cut me down  
I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I've got no one to believe in  
You ask me for my love, the you push me around  
Here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me why  
Why, tell me why

I take a step back, let you go  
I told you I wasn't bulletproof  
Now you know

* * *

Fang POV

Max took of without even saying where she was going. I could tell she was upset by what the twins were saying, but I didn't know why. I sort of tuned out the high pitched squeals of the girls as they talked about the cannibalistic teen age murderer. Honestly I didn't believe a word they were saying. What was said next though, I couldn't drown out if I had had scremo music blasting in my ears, at an almost deafening decibel.

"OMG!!!!!! Fang!!!!!!!!!!!" Lissa squealed from behind me. I winced, and so did everyone around us. We had dated for about four hours, untill I dumped her because I caught her making out with Kyle, the schools man whore, out back after school. "It's soooooooooooo great to see you Fangy! Did you miss me?" She pouted her perfectly painted red lips, and tried to stick her chest in my face, to show of her boob job. I shook my head, talking was not something I did much, especially to people like Lissa. "Aw, is that anyway to talk to your girlfriend Fangy?"

"One, he is not your boyfriend, two, don't call him 'Fangy', and three, nice boob job!" Max came walking through the door throwing insults left and right. We had only known each other for the school day and our little encounter after the encounter by her window, but she was already at my back. It was probably because she knows I am not the kind of guy to beat up a girl.

"Max! Get the bleeeeeeeeeeeep out of my business." Her vocabulary was very colorful.

"I don't think I will." Max picked up a pile of mashed potatoes from Iggy's tray, and threw it straight at Lissa's face. She screeched and ran at Max, Max just simply moved out of the way, and that sent Lissa sprawling on the ground, face first. People were cheering and clapping, chanting Max's name. "Now, do you have anything to say to me Claryssa Clinton?"

Lissa was glaring. "You better watch your back Maximum Batchleder! Sleep with one eye open slut!" One of her followers picked her up and they marched out of the cafeteria.

"Right." Max said, "I'm the slut. Oh, and Lissa, you dropped something." Max was holding up a little rubber bra stuffer, how I know, I have no idea. Lissa blushed furiously and marched back over, yanking it out of Max's hand. "Later, Barbie!" She shouted at Lissa's back. Everyone laughed, that is, until the principal came in. Max stood her ground.

"In my office. Now."

"Right you are Dean." Max smirked. What an eventful lunch.

* * *

**Ok everybody, thats it for this chapter, sorry its so short and sorry for the mistakes I probably made in spelling and grammar, but my stupid spell check thing is not working. Any how, did you like the new characters? I do, they will play a bigger role later on. Sorry Fang is so out of character! I will fix that in a little while! L8r!**

**Ps: Please review! It always means a lot to me! Really it does!**

**PSS: Kyle will be a bigger part in the story too!**


	5. Phantom of the opera?

**Just a forenote, this chapter takes place a little over a month after the last chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers! Love you all! (not in a creepy way tho lol)

* * *

**

"Ok everyone! If I could have your attention please!" shouted my drama teacher from the front of the room. "I have some important news as to what play we are going to be performing for our end of the year, blow out performance." People slowly started calming down.

"I wonder what wonderful play she has chosen for us this time." Fang whispered to me sarcastically. We had become quite good friends over the past month or so. It seemed like we had known each other forever, by now, we were very close. Late night talks, exchanging of horror stories. Fang new all about me and accepted me, all of me. It felt good to know someone knew and didn't hate me. And I think he felt the same way about me knowing his past. We had alot of things in common, and it was good for both of us to have someone by our sides. But any way, back to the story.

"I don't know, something childish like Annie." Fang chuckled. You couldn't really blame me, the last play she had us, well the other people perform, I didn't have to because I was new, was How to Eat Like a Child. I mean come on, I performed that play in elementary school! So childish, so you can realize what a shock it was when she said, "OK, now that everyone is seated I would like to announce that our play is a world renowned Broadway play! Does everyone want to hear the name?" Some people shouted yes, Fang and I sat in our seats silent as stone. "Drum roll please!.... Phantom of the Opera!!!" others around us gasped and clapped, I looked at Fang, who was looking at me.

"Well that's a shock." I said.

"No kidding" he replied. "Wasn't expecting that."

"Auditions are being held three weeks from now, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. For auditioning, you must sing one solo song from the play and one duet, that also must be from the play. Recently there was a PTA meeting and many parents decided that they were going to donate to our performing arts center, so in all, the gave us 3.5 million dollars to do with for what ever we please. And so, thanks to them, we are going to be putting this on for our community, showing it at the ASU Gammage collosium in Tempe!" That was a really big place, and it cost lots of money, it seemed as if she was going to spend it all. As was habit, I looked to Fang to see his reaction, the side of his lips were twitching like he wanted to smile. He saw me out of the corner of his eye, and turned to look at me straight on. His lips curved up a bit more into a smirk.

"Whats that look for?" I asked him. He shrugged. "Right"I said, and slugged him in the shoulder, lightly though. For my entertainment, he groaned like it actually hurt. It made me laugh.

"So Fangy, are you going to audition for the play?" Ugh not again. It was Lissa, her too sweet, thick as honey voice ruined the funny vibe. I turned and glared. she had her lips pouted out slightly and I dont think she could of found a tighter shirt,or a more push uper bra. It was insane how much of a slut she could dress like. Fang didn't say anything.

"You seriously want your nose broken again don't you?" I asked. She was annoying me and ruining my good mood.

"You wouldn't hit me again. I have information that you really don't want out, you know that Maxie."

"Don't. Call. Me. Maxie." I enphasized every word. She flinched at the ice in my voice, but recovered pretty quick.

"Why ever not? There isn't anything you can do about it." she smirked and I swung. She didn't see my fist coming, there fore was not able to dodge. She screamed when my fist conected with her nose for the second time in one month.

Her voice was thick with pain but she still managed to squeak out, "You will pay for this Maximum Ride, you better watch your back from now on!" I just walked off. I decided to take myself to the principal office instead of being marched there my the Dean herself. I usually got off easier if I did that.

"Hello Max, what did you do this time?" She said with a sigh. I was walking in just as Iggy was walking out.

"What did he do?" I said pointing my thumb behind me at Iggy's retreating figure

"He built a stink bomb in the teachers lounge and set it to go off during lunch. That whole building had to be evacuated. Now though, I am more interested in what you did." she motioned for me to sit down in the chair across from her.

"I punched Lissa... Again." she shook her head.

"Must you really be so violent to her? Her dad is already trying to sue the school. The only reason he can't is because of the teacher no sue school for self caused incident paper everyone signed. What did she do to provoke you? Hit on your boy friend again? Hm?" I blushed.

"F-nick is not my boy friend. We are just really close. And any way, she called me 'Maxie' and then threatened to tell everyone about my past if I tried to do anything about it. I figured she cant talk if she is dead." I shrugged.

"Well, since you continue to disobey the rules, I guess I am going to have to punish you...." She stopped to think, " I know, you have to participate in the school play, the one at ASU." I groaned, but secretly I was happy that I had to, because I sort of wanted to, don't tell anyone though because they wouldn't believe you. "You have to audition for a big part too, and if you you don't' get it, you have to work as a stage hand or an understudy, got it?" I grumbled an OK. "You can leave now." I got up and walked out the door. I saw Lissa sitting in the nurses room getting her nose bandaged again. She glared at me as I walked by, I know it was childish but I stuck my tongue out at her, and smiled a Cheshire cat grin.

* * *

That night I went to work with a warriors confidence and a sense of winners pride. Fang came with me to work. He had come with me every night since we had become good friends. I was in back getting changed into my performance clothes while Fang tuned my guitar for me. Someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" I shouted. I thought it was Fang, so I was surprised to see Sam standing there, looking kind of shy and akward.

"Hey Sam. What's up?" We had become friends within the past month too. I didn't talk to him about everything like I did with Fang. And I didn't spend as much time with him, but we were friends.

"Um..." I raised my eyebrows at him. "Well I kinda wanted to ask you a question." Oh no. Not him too.

"Go ahead ask away. Let me guess you want to know why I have all these scars? Or is it why I am so good at self defense? How 'bout why I liv-" He cut me off.

"Will you go out with me this Saturday?" He talked really quick.

"Huh?"

"Will you go out with me this Saturday?" He spoke a little louder this time more confident.

"Um... Sure?" I don't know why I said yes, maybe it was because I found that I liked him a little, which is so not the Max way, but oh well.

He looked at me kind of shocked. "Really?"

"Ya why not?"

"Well, I kinda expected you to say that we are just friends and that you would want it to stay that way, but Ok. Great!"

"Sure what ever."

"I guess I can pick you up around seven then we can go to dinner. And a movie, but only if you want." I nodded. He walked out smiling, passing Fang in the hallway.

"What's up with him?" Fang asked.

"I think he's happy that I agreed to go out with him on Saturday."

"You did what?"

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but I wanted to update but was having some issues with writing it, cuz I am working on a different part of this story that is by far my favorite, so ya. Review please!!!!!!!!! That little green button down there is begging to get clicked on!!!!!!**

* * *

**

* * *

**

* * *

I have no idea why there are so many lines. Sorry! *Tenicka*


	6. I had a baby

**Hey people! It is me again! So here is the next chapter! I decided to make it really long to make up for how long it has taken me to update! So I am going to throw a twist or two in this chapter. Oh and I am adding a new character. Her name is Evanth. She is my best friend Hayley's character. She is beating up her ex in this because I felt she needed a way to vent her anger, so she wrote the Evanth POV part. I said we needed to beat him up because he is a lying cheating man whore who deserves to have his face smashed in so ya, enough of my violent thoughts and on with the chapter, oh and please review!!!!!!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I am not a guy, I am not middle aged, I have not written hundreds of books, and I don't look like James Patterson, there fore I do not own the characters. I own the plot and that is all. I also do not own any songs that have been used in this story or anything else that is already a franchise/company/book/person etc.  
**

* * *

"Hey Max!" It was Nudge. She came to the club to see me perform because it was a big night. I was shocked her parents let her come. "Omg! There are so many people here! Are you nervous, I would be so nervous! What songs are you going to sing? Oh! You should so sing Bad Romance! I love that song!!!! It is so catchy! Did Fang tell you he is singing song?! He has been practicing a lot, you have no idea! He-" Iggy covered her mouth before she could go on.

"Please Nudge! My ears are bleeding!" said Iggy. That made me laugh.

"Is Fang really going to sing a song?" I asked Iggy.

"Yup." I glanced over my shoulder at Fang, who was handing the DJ a slip of paper. Soon the DJ was speaking into the mic and said: "Ok everyone, looks like we have some new entertainment for tonight. Max get up here!" Nudge grabbed my arm and pulled me up to the stage. Since I was resisting, a few friends and Sam began chanting: "Max! Max! Max!" and other people soon joined in. It was really rather annoying, now that I think about it.

"Fang, what are you doing?!" I asked.

"We are going to sing a duet."

"Why? I don't want to." It's embarrassing to say, but right about then was when I started getting whiny.

"what, you don't want to sing with me, is that it?" He was playing a guilt trip, and I glared. "Ha, that's what I thought."

"Well since you obviously aren't going to let me back out of this, could you at least tell me what song we are going to sing?" He rolled his eyes at me and said: "No air."

"What?"

"No. Air." I rolled my eyes at him. I thought he hated that song, but before I could say anything, music started playing and I had to sing.

(Max Italics, Fang bold Italics, both bold.)

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
_  
_If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh  
_  
_**I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand.  
**_  
_So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe  
_  
**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air.** This song was kind of weird to sing, because it was about a couple who had broken up, but fang and I had never been together, yet it seemed like how we would be if either of us ever left because we were that close.

**Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**  
_**I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real  
**  
But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care_

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

**So how do you expect me **Our voices blended well and the audience was going crazy. Maybe I could get the manager to put Fang in the band as male lead.

**to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe  
**  
_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air  
**_

**No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air**

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**_

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
**_Got me out here in the water so deep  
**Tell me how you gonna be without me  
**If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air  
_

**No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air**

Cheers erupted from the crowd and Fang smiled at me, giving me that 'told ya so' look, because he knew I had enjoyed singing with him. I stuck my tongue out at him. Sam didn't like that too much, seeing as how he was a rather jealous boyfriend, and he whisked me off to go get ready for the bands performance. I could see Fang getting off the stage and getting ambushed by a group of girls from school. Some were even asking for autographs. I laughed. Curly, (That was the DJ) announced that our band was up next. During the second song we sang, I saw a leering figure at the back of the room. My eyesight was pretty good, and at that time, I wished it hadn't been, because the guy saw me staring and gave me a creepy stalker smile. Then he turned and left the building, I notice five or six others leave behind him. The last one to leave I noticed, was someone who I was rather familiar with, unfortunately. Ari turned and gave me a cruel smile, flashing his fang like teeth at me. He was one of my fathers best friends and one of the creepiest scientists ever. The scar that I had given him when I was fourteen shone white against his skin. The over all appearance of him was sickening and I began to stumble over words. But before anything could get too bad, Sam came to the rescue and began singing as well. Thank god. I searched for Fang in the crowds. He saw me looking at him, and then where my eyes moved to. He saw Ari and started moving towards him. The song finished, and I ran off stage, stopping him before he did anything stupid.

"Fang. Don't." He looked at me and I could tell he was angry, he knew what Ari tried to do to me, or at least, part of it. "We need to talk. Can I come over tonight?" i asked him. I was going to tell him everything. Even if I knew he would probably never talk to me again. He nodded his head yes. For the rest of the night he stayed right next to the stage, keeping a very close eye on everyone. Sam was doing pretty much the same thing, even though he didn't know why those guys had been staring at me. My knights in shining armor, one on the white horse, the other on the mysterious black horse. Both willing to die for me. The thought made me smile and a bit sad.

* * *

That night at Fang's I decided to disclose info about Ari that I had previously left out. I knew he wouldn't be very happy that I hadn't told him everything, but at the time I had been afraid he would've gone off and killed someone, even after the club when I told him that we had to talk, I was afraid he would go off and try to kill Ari.

"Fang, your going to kill me." I was sitting on his bed, leaning against the wall, he sat in the bean bag I bought him for his birthday, across from me.

"I doubt that." He had no idea the extent of what I had left out.

"Even if you don't think so, I know you, so you have to promise me you wont do anything stupid or irrational." He rolled his eyes at me. "Fang, I'm serious." He did a boy scout salute. That was going to have to be enough."At the club, you saw Ari right?" He nodded. "Well, I didn't really tell you all of what he tried to do, or succeeded in doing to me." Fang shifted a little in his chair. "I told you that he kidnapped me when I was fourteen while my dad was gone in Canada, that was before he became a drunkard, but I didn't tell you that he took Angel too. And I didn't tell you that he, ra-raped me." I whispered that last words having horrible flash back of those horrific weeks four years before. Fang jumped out of his seat, extremely tense.

"Max." He almost growled.

"sit down Fang, I haven't finished my story yet." He didn't sit down on the bean bag but right next to me.

"Go on." He said in a very angry voice that I couldn't help but flinch at.

"I wasn't able to escape for three weeks. I endured torture after torture, experiment after experiment. By the time Angel and myself were able to get away, I was-" I had to stop. I felt extremely embarrassed to say what I had to next. "I was pregnant." The look of shock in Fangs eyes was too much, and very out of my normal self, tears began to run down my face. "Ari found out about it, and threatened me, he said I couldn't keep my baby. He tried to force me to get an abortion, but then, thank God, Jeb called him up to Canada for the remaining ten months he was there. I am completely against abortion, so you must think of how happy I was when he left. I went ahead and kept my Bella-Rose, she was born three weeks early, on my birthday. I took as many pictures with her as I could for the two days we were together, but then I the nurse said I had to give her up. My beautiful flower was put up for adoption." I started sobbing on the last words. Fang wrapped his arms around me and held me tight till I was able to breathe. I was hiccuping from crying so hard, so I was barely able to get out my next words. " I understand if you hate me, and I would understand if you never wanted to talk to me again-" I tried to go on but one look from Fang and I was silenced.

"Max, what makes you think that I wouldn't want to be your friend anymore, or that I would hate you? If anything, it makes me want to be more of a friend to you, always by your side, and now, if you'll excuse me I have to go somewhere." He started to get up, but I wouldn't let him. "I really have to take care of something." He motioned to the door that led to the bathroom.

"Oh." I let him go, then curled up into a tight little ball and fell onto my side on his bed. I had never told anyone about Bella, no one. That just proved how much I trusted Fang.

* * *

FANG POV

I walked into the bathroom and briskly shut the door. I walked right to the sink and began splashing cold water on my face. Oh God. Max had had a baby. It was Ari's kid. I would make the perfect dad for little Bella-Rose. Wait, I did not just think that, Max and I are just friends. Only friends. She is dating Sam. Sam must die. No shut up! I was having an internal battle, at that moment I began realizing some small changes in the way I felt about Max, they were good changes, but they weren't good at the time. Especially not at that exact moment, because I had an overwhelming urge to go murder some people, and those people would most likely be first of all, Ari, and then probably Sam, just for dating Max. No Fang, you can't kill Sam. Max likes Sam, you kill Sam, Max will be very, very mad at you. While I was silently ranting, I heard Max begin to cry again, so I had to pull myself together enough to go comfort her.

I couldn't help but notice the way she was lying on my bed. She was curled into a tight ball, and squeezed up tight against the wall. She was crying rather loud. Max was pretty light, so I was able to lift her up so I could hug her. She seemed to cry for a very long time, and by the time she was done, my shirt was soaked with her tears.

"I'm sorry Fang, it's just been forever since I have cried, and there was just a lot of pent up emotion-" She tried to keep going by I wouldn't let her.

"It's fine Max, really."

"OK. Thanks. Alot." she said looking at me. I smiled at her and it seemed to make her feel a bit better.

"What time is it?" she asked me. I looked at my clock. It was after four AM. Mrs. Martinez was going to kill me.

"Its after four, so why don't you just stay here tonight?"

She smiled then sighed. "Thanks Fang." I got up to get myself a new shirt, and find her something to wear, since she was still in the clothes she wore for her performances at the club. The effort wasn't really needed though, because by the time I got back, she was passed out on my pillow. I moved her over just enough so I could sleep on the edge of the bed. I fell asleep really fast listening the the steadiness of her breathing.

* * *

I woke up to Max wildly thrashing and screaming. She began to shout. "Let go of me! Ari! Let go of me!" Her fists were flying around, quite a few times, hitting me. She was screaming too loud, and was so lost in her dream, I couldn't wake her. My mom walked in and I looked at her with pleading eyes. I had no idea what to do, and apparently, neither did she. That was when Nudge, crazy hair and all, came to the rescue.

"Just kiss her!" You could tell she was mad at being woken up so rudely at Six AM on a Saturday morning, but since it was Max, she wasn't cussing anyone out, so that was good. Her idea wasn't all that bad though even though she was dating someone. I leaned down, shielding my face against her wild fists and lightly kissed her lips. The second our lips touched her eyes snapped open and an electric current raced through my body. Her eyes were cloudy for a minute, but then they became clear.

"You kissed me." She stated very matter-of-factly, though I sensed a bit of surprise in her words.

"You were having a nightmare, so I did what every good prince does to rescue the damsel in distress." I smirked, she smiled, then she seemed to remember what her nightmare had been about, and she shuddered. My mom cleared her throat by my door. Max blushed, seeing as how she noticed what the situation looked like since she was in rather skimpy clothing and sleeping in my bed. But it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

"Hey Nauda. What's up Nudge?" She said sorta embarrassed. It was rather cute.

"OMG! Max you were screaming so loud! It was scary, I thought someone was like, trying to kidnap you! That would have been horrible!-" She went to continue talking, but mom covered her mouth with her hand.

"Nudge, Max probably needs to get back to sleep, so we should go and let her rest." She smiled at Max and gave me a warning look, the kind that says 'now don't you try anything'. They both turned and left, mom closing the door behind them.

"So you said you took some pictures... Did you keep any?" She smiled and was glad I was interested in seeing her baby. She climb off the bed and found her purse grabbing her wallet.

"The best hiding place is in plain sight." She said laughing, holding the wallet up. She came back to the bed and opened the wallet, a fold out picture holder was in it. And there was Max, holding a dark haired baby. Max looked extremely tired, but very happy holding her baby, kissing her head, tickling her feet, and one, she was even changing a diaper. Then came the pregnancy pictures. Max looked heavenly, glowing while laying her hands on her stomach, smiling while she felt the baby kick. They were beautiful pictures, her baby was very pretty.

"What do you think?" She asked sort of nervous.

"I think she was- is very cute." Max sighed. "Why did you name her Bella?"

"Well, her full name is Isabella Rosalie Iris Vannessa, I chose her first name because I have always liked it, and the short version of it, Bella, means beautiful. And I chose Rosalie because Isabella Rose didn't sound quite right. And Rosalie is still rose, so if you put it together, its beautiful rose." She smiled.

"That still leaves out two names." I said urging her to go on.

"Iris means colorful, and Vannessa means butterfly, so her name means beautiful flower colorful butterfly. Its a lot to say, and probably confusing, but hey, I was fourteen, what can I say?" She shrugged.

"No, I think its very pretty."

"You know what-" she cut off mid sentence.

"What?"

"You will laugh at me for even saying it."

"Speak your mind."

"The way she looks reminds me of you." She mumbled, so it was hard for me to hear, but I heard her none the less.

"Really?" I asked, looking at the picture closer.

"She has the same high cheekbones, very defined, and the same dark hair, the same midnight eyes." She smiled at me, her eyes glittered a little. She yawned at that moment.

"I think you should go back to sleep." I pulled the covers back so she could lie down. I started moving down to the floor, but she caught my wrist and said: "Stay with me, in case I have another dream ok?" And so the night passed. Me being Max's dream catcher. She slept peacefully and through till noon.

* * *

MAX POV

After waking up in Fang's bed, I started feeling a little awkward around him, but it wasn't too bad. We passed the weekend without any other incidents. And then, unfortunately, the school week had to come. The day passed by really fast and soon I was in PE. It was there that I had my first run in with the school's top MW (man whore) Kyle Morris. I was the first of the girls to get changed after class, because I didn't fret about my hair or make up, seeing as how my hair was in it's usual pony tail, and I didn't wear makeup. I was standing up at the top of the bleachers. Surveying what was going on below. I was so busy watching Iggy shooting hoops blindly (and making it every time I might add) that I didn't notice the figure coming up next to me.

"You're Max right?" He said. Creepy stalker much? I turned and glared at him, I knew who he was, but I wasn't going to let him know that.

"It depends on who's asking." He seemed surprised that I didn't know who he was, but he recovered quickly.

"I'm Kyle Morris." He said, extending a hand to me. I didn't take it. "You know, I am kinda surprised you haven't heard of me, I'm pretty popular because I started in a couple movies a few years back." Ha right. When he said his name, it reminded me of somewhere else I had seen and heard of him other than school. He had spent two seasons on Barney, but had been fired because he kissed the producers daughter.

"Hm. Right. And that's supposed to impress me?" I tried to move out of the corner, but he just side stepped and blocked my way. He lost all his cool facade and tried to look menacing, it looked more like a grimace.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not done talking to you." That made me rather angry , that fact that he thought he was so good, I had to stand there and listen to him gloating about himself like everyone else did because they didn't have a life.

"Too bad 'cuz I am done talking to you." I pushed him out of the way, but he was a bit faster than I expected, so I couldn't dodge the hand that shot out and pinned me against the wall. That just pissed me off, but before I could do anything, his lips came down on mine with a crushing force. He was just far enough away that I could knee him in the worst of all places. He doubled over gasping in pain.

"Don't ever touch me again!" I growled pushing him down the bleachers. He was still stunned so he wasn't able to do much as he bounced down all seventeen bleachers, hitting his head pretty often. He landed on the floor with a grunt. I laughed. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of black and silver. I looked closer and saw a girls head popping out from behind the hallway opening. Evanth's black and silver streaked head was turning back and forth looking from me to her boyfriend. _Crap_ I thought,_ I just beat up her boyfriend_. She looked at me again then stepped toward Kyle's body that lay groaning in pain on the ground. He slowly got up when he saw her feet.

"Hey baby." he said to Evanth. A look of furry crossed her face. She pulled her fist back and hit him square in the nose. Hard, I could hear the crack from where I was. He screeched and fell to his butt on the floor, the force of the hit knocking him down and almost out. His speech was slurred when he said: "What the bleeeeeep was that for?! "

"We are so over Kyle." She went to walk away, but Kyle tripped her and she went sprawling face first.

"We aren't over 'till I say we're over." Evanth sprung up with unhuman like speed and tackled him back to the floor. A group started to gather around as she pounded her fist into his face, and his head into the floor.

EVANTH POV

"What is this for? I was just playing babe." I didn't know how he was succeeding in talking, I was pretty sure I had at least broken his nose, preferably his jaw.

"Playing? It sure as bleeeeeeeeeeep didn't look like playing from over here!" I reared back and hit Kyle again harder this time, and heard another satisfying 'crack' from his nose, which started gushing more blood. "What the bleeeeeeeeeeeeeep? You're psychotic!" He started crab crawling away. I slapped him across the face. Kyle looked up at Max standing at the top of the bleachers for help. I saw her gracefully shrug her shoulders and bound down the bleachers to the other side of the gym. Turning my attention back to Kyle, I shoved him to the floor and sat on his chest and alternated punching him and screaming. "Lying . . . cheating . . . bleeeeeeeeeeeeeep . . . not worth my time!" Again.

He tried to shove me off, but I stayed where I was. "You crazy bleeeeeeeeeeeeeep! Get off me!" he yelled, and I punched his mouth which started bleeding on my hand. My knuckles were beginning to hurt because they had hit his teeth and were now shredded and bleeding, but its not like that was going to stop me. Two girls ran out of the locker room and pulled me to my feet although I was still lashing out at him, kicking and yelling. The gym teacher came in and escorted us both to the office, I could tell I was looking very smug. "You can consider that me breaking up with you," i told Kyle as the nurse wrapped his chest and he held a bloody rag to his mouth. Ha.

* * *

MAX POV

Evanth and Kyle were escorted to the principals office. Evanth with a smug look on her face. Kyle seemed stunned. I would have bet that it was because he wasn't very used to being dumped, or having his face pounded in. It was probably going to take some major facial reconstruction to put it back to the way it had been.

"What was all that about?" Iggy asked, coming up next to me.

"Kyle was hitting on me, took the liberty of kissing me, I kicked him, he fell down, well, he was pushed anyway. Evanth must have heard the whole thing happen because she went all ninja crazy on him. If he ever wants his face to go back to its former shape, he is going to have to get some major surgery." Iggy and I laughed at that. He tried to throw his arm around my shoulder to give me a congratulatory hug, but he ended up smacking me in the face.

"What the bleeeeeep Iggy?! That hurt."

"Sorry! I didn't mean to it was an accident I swear!" He was trying really hard to keep a straight face.

"Sure you didn't." I muttered under my breath, assessing the damage to my face. He hadn't hit me hard enough to break anything, but I was for sure going to have a nice bruise on my cheek. I said as much and Iggy said: "Well crap! Now Fang is going to murder me!" That made me laugh because he ran around in circles, and sure enough, the moment he finshed saying murder, Fang walked into the gym.

"What am I obliged to murder you for?" he asked.

"Nothing!" Shouted Iggy, who had stopped running. While at the same time, I whined like a four year old, "Iggy hit me!" Acting like a whiny brat was actually sort of fun. Fang walked up to Iggy and smacked him on the back of the head. Then he turned and smirked at me. It kind of made butterflies fly in my stomach, but I didn't know why. Then the butterflies were scared off by an angry roar coming from my stomach. Loud enough for every one to hear.

"I think that means it is lunch time." Joked Iggy. "You see Max, your stomachs on a timer, so when it growls, it means it is time for breakfast, lunch, or dinner." he said laughing. "Feed me, FEED ME!" He started chanting in a squeaky voice.

"Come on idiot." I started walking off in the direction of the cafeteria. On the way, Fang made me explain what had happened with Kyle.

"Let the fear of God be put into any guy who dares to kiss you without your permission." he was joking, but I could tell he was slightly angry, though he was hiding it well.

When he said that, I blushed because the night he kissed me was still fresh in my mind. Although I hate to admit it, when my thoughts left the dream world and hit reality, and I found where I was, and who was kissing me, I wanted to kiss him back, and did, but only for a second. Lately, my feeling towards Fang were changing a bit, and it was for the better, but I didn't know it, it felt like a curse at the time, because I was slowly realizing I was in love with Fang.

* * *

** Ok people! How did you like my little twist with Bella-Rose. Tell me all you think about it and please please please review! Also, I used this chapter to show how much I hate abortion. It is wrong, murder, and everything else. Words can not describe how much I hate abortion. Any how, REVIEW! It means ever so much to me because close to a thousand people have read this story, but I only have twenty three reviews, so starting this chapter, I am going to get very strict and say I wan't to get at least thirty reviews, or I am not posting for a very long time, and now I am getting to where I will be able to update every week, so think long and hard about what you are going to do. Review, review, review, review, review, review!!!!!!! L8r!**

** *~Tenicka~*  
**


	7. Ice cream and french fries

**Hey everyone, so a good friend of mine disclosed that if I tell people to review they wont because they think other people will review, so they don't feel they have to. I was rather hurt that I only got two reviews on the last chapter. I worked so hard on that chap and I found it rather unfair that people were too lazy to even review my work, so please review. I updated just so you could. The point of this is to introduce one of the big things in this story, the play and the really big thing that happens after it. **

It was the first day of auditions. We were supposed to sing a song from the play solo, then we were supposed to read from the limited lines, or sing a duet with another audition-er. I , naturally was with Fang. He had convinced me to try out for Christine, since I had to play a leading roll. The girls were first, so when it was my turn I dragged Fang up to the stage then said: "I'm Maximum Ride auditioning for the part of Christine Daae." Just like a professional actress would while auditioning for a movie.

"What will you be singing for your solo?" Asked Ms. Lee

"Think of Me." I replied motioning for Fang to sit at the piano to play the arrangement I had come up with.

_Think of me, think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me once in a while -  
please promise me you'll try.  
When you find that, once again, you long  
to take your heart back and be free -  
if you ever find a moment,  
spare a thought for me_

_We never said our love was evergreen,  
or as unchanging as the sea -  
but if you can still remember  
stop and think of me . . ._

I had somehow arranged the song so it had a rocker edge to it, which made it easier for me to sing. When I sang out the last notes the judges and all the audience minus Lissa, stood and clapped for me.

"Brava! Stupenda!" Shouted Iggy copying Aubrey from the movie after Daae's performance. I smiled and took a bow.

"Now for your couples performance...?"

"Nicholas Nite will be singing 'The Point of No Return' with me as my couples performance."

"Great!" They all said unanimously, they all loved Fang. The music began and I faced Fang. He began to sing.

(Fang **Bold, **Max, _Italics. _Both _**Bold italics**_)

**For the trap is set and waits for its prey . . .  
You have come here  
in pursuit of  
your deepest urge,  
in pursuit of  
that wish,  
which till now  
has been silent,  
silent . . .  
****I have brought you,  
that our passions  
may fuse and merge  
in your mind  
you've already  
succumbed to me  
dropped all defenses  
completely succumbed to me  
now you are here with me:  
no second thoughts,  
you've decided,  
decided . . .  
Past the point  
of no return -  
no backward glances:  
the games we've played  
till now are at  
an end . . .  
Past all thought  
of "if" or "when"  
no use resisting:  
abandon thought,  
and let the dream  
descend . . .**  
**What raging fire  
shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire  
unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction  
lies before  
us . . .?  
Past the point  
of no return,  
the final threshold  
what warm,  
unspoken secrets  
will we learn?  
Beyond the point  
of no return . . .**

His smooth chocolate voice, enveloped me in a blanket of feverish passion that the song required. He was very into the song, and the look in his eyes swept me up into the song as well. With out even thinking about it, we began dancing around each other. When my turn came, lyrics left my mouth with the ease of an experienced singer.

_You have brought me  
to that moment  
where words run dry,  
__to that moment  
where speech  
disappears  
into silence,  
silence . . .  
I have come here,  
hardly knowing  
the reason why . . .  
In my mind,  
I've already  
imagined our  
bodies entwining  
defenseless and silent  
and now I am  
here with you:  
no second thoughts,  
I've decided,  
decided . . .  
Past the point  
of no return  
no going back now:  
our passion-play  
has now, at last,  
begun . . .  
Past all thought  
of right or wrong  
one final question:  
how long should we  
two wait, before  
we're one . . .?  
When will the blood  
begin to race  
the sleeping bud  
burst into bloom?  
When will the flames,  
at last, consume  
us . . .?_

_**Past the point  
of no return  
the fina**__**l threshold  
the bridge  
is crossed, so stand  
and watch it burn . . .  
We've passed the point  
of no return . . . **_

_**Beyond the point of no**_

_**Return....**_

We sang the entire song, all 6:15 seconds of it, without interruption. As soon as we were done everyone stood up and gave us another standing ovation.

"Max, you have the part! Fang you better be auditioning for the part of the Phantom because you have to part too! You two work beautifully together!" He looked at me with a stunned expression. I smirked.

"That was the easiest audition ever!" He exclaimed rather un-Fang like. It was rather rare for him to shout like that, so most people fell silent in shock.

"What? Don't I have the right to be excited sometimes like all the rest of you?" He almost looked annoyed.

"You do, but you never are." I replied.

"Well I am now, because I get to act with you!" he smiled a little. I could feel Sam's eyes on Fang and I but I ignored them. Gagging noises sounded behind us. It was, you guessed it, Lissa.

"Get a room love birds!" She said glaring at us. She must have been mad that Fang was completely ignoring her, and that he had sang with me, instead of her. "Now off my stage, it's time for you to see what real acting is like!" Shoving us out of her way, she stood up at the front of the stage. Without even being cued she began singing 'Think of Me' as well.

Lissa wasn't horrible, but she wasn't great either. Just average. I bet she would have sounded better if her nose would have finished healing. The thought made me chuckle. Fang turned to me with a quizzical look in his eye. I touched my nose, then nodded my head at Lissa. He chuckled, a deep throaty sound that erupted from deep in his chest and made my stomach flutter with little butterflies me Maximum Ride, got butterflies in my stomach because my best friend laughed. But lately, I was more, attracted, to Fang, you might say, then I had been in earlier months and it didn't help what I was slowly realizing. I was still going out with Sam, but I didn't feel as much in love with him as I had thought I was. Maybe it was because I had told Fang all about Bella-Rose and he hadn't rejected me, or been mad at me, well he might have been a bit mad, seeing as how I didn't tell him about her in the first place.

We waited out the female auditions, then it was the guys turn to sing. A few people went, then Sam stepped up to stage.

"Uh, hi. I'm Sam, and I am auditioning for the part of Raoul." Fang went a little tense at that. He began to sing 'All I Ask of You' His clear voice echoed through the auditorium. He didn't have that dark seductive sounding voice, that Fang had, but he was still really good. When it came time for him to need a leading lady sing with him, it was by accident that the words flowed from my lips. He looked over a bit surprised, then he smiled at me. I stood up and walked out to the stage next to him. We sang and the song ended. The judges clapped like crazy and announced that he had the part, so anyone else auditioning for the part of Raoul might as well leave. After that the auditions flew by. Fang, Sam, Iggy, and I all went out for ice cream to celebrate.

It probably looked kind of funny. I mean, I was going out with Sam, but I was also with Fang and Iggy. Therefore, I was with the supposed top three hottest guys at my school. That had to look at least a little weird. I got envious looks from all the girls in the shop. I smirked and chuckled. Then from the corner of my eye, I saw the same dark looming figure from the club. I turned and looked, and saw Ari, staring straight at me. I couldn't let Fang see Ari, because he would go attempt to murder him, and get seriously hurt in the process. But it was too late. I had stopped walking and Fang noticed, he turned and looked at me. Before I could make my face impassive and move my gaze away from Ari, he looked and anger blazed in his eyes.

I tried to tell him with my eyes that I wouldn't forgive him if he tried anything, and he seemed to get it, but he kept his gaze on Ari. Ari just smirked. He looked so old, but in reality he was only two years older than me. It was strange to think that he was Jeb's best friend, but they were both evil scientists bent on ending the world. That's what kept them together. Fang wrapped an arm around me and steered us over to the counter that Sam and Iggy were standing by. Sam didn't look too happy to see Fang's arm around me, but he would just have to get over it. Thank God he hadn't seen Ari, because the way that Ari was looking at me, he would have went without a second thought and kicked butt without even asking me who the freak was.

"What do you want to order Max?" Sam asked me, looking up at the menu board. I was a bit out in space, so it took a second to process his words.

"Uh... How 'bout a large cookie dough blizzard." The guy behind the counter seemed kind of shocked that that was my choice.

"So I have one large cookie dough blizzard, a number four meal, without onion, and a large chocolate milkshake?"

"Oh and a large order of fries." I added. French fries and ice cream were born to go together, so naturally, I was going to order fries. Sam smiled at me.

"Thats my girl." I smiled at him. He might have been a little possessive, but God, he made an amazing boy friend. I saw Fang out of the corner of my eyes. He rolled his dark eyes at me and acted like he was gagging. I laughed. For just have seen Ari, I was in a pretty good mood. My ice cream was handed to me, and then the french fries. Yummy.

* * *

"So....." I didn't quite know how to tell Fang the news, because A) Sam was standing right there, and I didn't want him to know that I had replaced him as lead singer with Fang. And B) I didn't even know if Fang wanted the job.

"So what?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"Well... The manager really liked your singing the other night, and she wants you to stay, like, a permanent position..."

"Yes!" Huh? Did Fang just shout out happily? Again???

"Ok, who are you and what did you do with the real Fang?" I asked backing away.

He rolled his eyes at me. " I am sorry if my happiness disturbs you." Sam was glaring at Fang. Not good.

"Lets rehears." I said pulling Sam off to the side. "These are the songs that we are going to do. You have a duet with me on the fourth song. Is that ok?" He nodded. I kissed him. "I lo-"

"Max!" Bleeep! Not now!

"I love you too Max." Sam said with a gentle smile. We had been going out for two months. I really liked him. He was sweet and considerate, was always there by my sides, just like Fa- Hey, since when do I start comparing my boyfriend to my best friend? Somethings way wrong with my mind right now. Fang was up first. His song was one of my favorites from Nickelback, Next contestant. Even though it was about a bar tender and a stripper, it was till a cool song, and to me could explain any guys thoughts when in a normal relationship people are all over his girl. The music started and girls from the last club night were screaming out Fang's name.

I judge by what she's wearing  
Just how many heads I'm tearing  
Off of assholes coming on to her  
Each night seems like it's getting worse

And I wish she'd take the night off  
So I don't have to fight off  
Every asshole coming on to her  
It happens every night she works

They'll go and ask the DJ  
Find out just what would she say  
If they all tried coming on to her  
Don't they know it's never going to work

They think they'll get inside her  
With every drink they buy her  
As they all try coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt  
Here comes the next contestant

Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
There goes the next contestant

I even fear the ladies  
They're cool but twice as crazy  
Just as bad for coming on to her  
Don't they know it's never going to work

Each time she bats an eyelash  
Somebody's grabbing her ass  
Everyone keeps coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt  
Here comes the next contestant

Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
There goes the next contestant

I'm hating what she's wearing  
Everybody here keeps staring  
Can't wait 'til they get what they deserve  
This time somebody's getting hurt  
Here comes the next contestant

Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping

I wish you'd do it again  
Each night seems like it's getting worse  
I wish you'd do it again  
This time somebody's getting hurt  
There goes the next contestant

He had the perfect voice to be covering a Nickelback song. The cheers from the crowd were becoming insanely loud. I think one of the girls might have fainted, because there was someone laying down on the crowd that appeared to be unconscious. We played through a couple songs, including an original, written by yours truly. **(AN/Please read the following lyrics)**

As rain hits the wind shield

my life becomes blurred

the moments we shared

the words that we said

become wounds inflicted to my soul

Picked up whats left of my heart

Wash away all thoughts of you

cant deal with the pain of losing you again

why'd that have to be the end

Oh whoa ohohohohoh

On the interstate

it'd be easy to end my troubles here

tip back the bottle try to drink you away

flash of lights in the rear view mirror

Just dropped the pieces to my heart

Wash away all thoughts of you

cant deal with the pain of losing you again

why'd that have to be the end

Ohhhhhh whoa ohhhhhhh

with vision wiped out

I take my last breath

as I fly through the air

on the way to my death

There's no more pieces to my heart

Washed away all my thoughts of

couldn't deal with the pain of losing you again

why'd this have to be the end

why'd this have to be the end

wash away all thoughts of you

can't deal with the pain of losing you

why'd I have to make that the end

why'd you have to be my end

**(AN: I actually wrote that song, I know its not very good, but its just a little thing I came up with. Let me know what you think of it!)**

When it came to the song Sam and I were going to sing, we sang Complicate by Avril Lavigne, we had some how made it into a duet. Don't ask me how because I have absolutely no idea.

Uh-huh,  
Life's like this  
Uh-huh, uh-huh  
That's the way it is  
'Cause life's like this  
Uh-huh, uh-huh  
That's the way it is

Chill out,  
What you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see

I like you the way you are  
When we're, driving in my car  
And you're talking to me  
One on one  
But you become

Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool  
To me

Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're  
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this, you  
And you fall and you crawl  
And you break and you take  
What you get and you turn it into  
Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it

No, no, no

You come over unannounced  
Dressed up like you're something else  
Where you are and  
Where you sat, you see  
You're making me  
Laugh out  
When you strike a pose  
Take off all your preppy clothes  
You know  
You're not fooling anyone  
When you become

Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
Tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool  
To me

Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're  
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this, you  
And you fall and you crawl  
And you break and you take  
What you get and you turn it into  
Honesty Promise me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it

No, no, no...

Chill out,  
What you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could let it be  
You will see

Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
You're watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool  
To me, to me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're  
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this, you  
And you fall and you crawl  
And you break and you take  
What you get and you turn it into  
Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it

No, no

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're  
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this, you  
And you fall and you crawl  
And you break and you take  
What you get and you turn it into  
Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it

Sam gave me a triumphant smile when we finished the song and the girls in the audience began chanting his name. I just glared, he had me, why did he need every other girls attention as well!? Oh right, it was a guy thing, since all the girls were all over Fang, he had to have them all over him.

* * *

After work I went straight home. I was wiped. Performing all night as well as the auditions and the run in with Ari had made into a very long day. When I got to my room however, I found a heavy white letter envelope sitting on my bed. Hesitantly I picked it up. My name was scrawled on the front, but there was no return address. Without thinking I opened it and out tumbled a picture, a ring and a small bracelet. I opened the letter.

Dear Max-i-mum,

That picture, yes the one you are holding in your hand, is of our late daughter. Can you believe she died four and a half years after she was supposed to? And don't worry, her death was very painful and torturous. That ring is yours, if you cant remember. I found it among your remaining things at your house. Yes, I searched their, your father took some very important information to his grave, and I had to see if he had ever written it down anywhere. Anyhow, the bracelet is Isabella's I figured you would want something to remember her by. You see Max, I told you there would be consequences.

Ari

I dropped the letter to the floor. It couldn't be true. Had he seriously killed his own daughter? He couldn't- Yes he could have. He raped a fourteen year old when he was only sixteen and he had killed countless people since then. I couldn't help the sobs that escaped my chest. I may not have known her, but there is something about knowing that your child was brutally murdered that would throw you into a fit.

_Fang, can you come over for a bit? _I texted him.

_Sure _he replied almost immediately. Instead of going to the front door, he just climbed up to my balcony and knocked on the window. I let him in and held out the letter, not looking at him. I still had tears running down my voice. As soon as he started reading, I could almost hear the growl build in his chest before he roared out: "I am going to kill him!" The letter crunched in his hand.

"Fang calm down. Do you think he really killed Bella-Rose?" He didn't answer me. Just looking at him, I could almost see the waves of rage rolling off him. "Fang!"

He shook his head like he was trying to clear it. "I don't know. But I plan to find out." He hugged me, kissed my forehead and jumped out my window. I had a bead feeling about what he was willing to do to find out.


	8. The Fight

**Is it just me, or would Niko from Spectacular make a really good Fang? His real name is Nolan Gerard Funk. Look him up and tell me what you think. i don't really think I did a good job on this chapter, but oh well, i cant always make all of my writing perfect. So sorry it took me forever to update, I have been really busy and I had really bad writers block, so ya, anyhow, read on and please please review!**_**  
**

* * *

Dear Max-i-mum,_

_That picture, yes the one you are holding in your hand, is of our late daughter. Can you believe she died four and a half years after she was supposed to? And don't worry, her death was very painful and torturous. That ring is yours, if you cant remember. I found it among your remaining things at your house. Yes, I searched their, your father took some very important information to his grave, and I had to see if he had ever written it down anywhere. Anyhow, the bracelet is Isabella's I figured you would want something to remember her by. You see Max, I told you there would be consequences._

_Ari_

As soon as I started reading, I couldn't help the growl build in my chest before I roared out: "I am going to kill him!" I crumpled the letter in my hand.

"Fang calm down. Do you think he really killed Bella-Rose?" I didn't answer her. "Fang!" I am sure there were visible waves of anger rolling off me.

I shook my head trying to clear it. "I don't know. But I plan to find out." I hugged her, kissed her forehead and jumped out the window without a look back. My Harley was parked right out in front of my house since I hadn't parked it in the garage after coming home from the club. I jammed my helmet onto my head and roared off down the street. I didn't really have any idea where I was going until I ended up in front of the Phoenix Center of Adoption and Fostering. I was sure I didn't want to go in, I would probably scare the kids with how I looked, and besides, it was three thirty in the morning, no one would be awake. From the corner of my eye, I saw something moving towards a warehouse by the shelter. The street lights snapped on and Ari was illuminated. I started seeing red. He hadn't seen me drive up, so I was able to sneak up on him and attack from behind. He was fast though. Before I could send in more than a second punch, I had been tackled and I was getting beaten senseless. The effort that Ari was putting into smashing my face was rather painful. I was able to roll away from him when he started to kick me. I barely had time to stand before I was back on the ground. My head was throbbing and my face was covered in blood. Ari retreated into the warehouse with me pursuing.

I hesitated before going in. It was cluttered with transmissions, engines, frames, gas tanks, anything you would need to refurbish a car or. say, build a bomb. Ari was trying futilely to hide, his body was too big to be hidden by the small pole he was standing behind, most likely so he could sneak attack me. Not going to happen. The second before I blinked he was standing behind the pole, when I opened my eyes, he was standing right in front of me, knife poised above my heart. I jumped back and rolled into a crouch, there was no weapon at hand, even though the warehouse was cluttered with junk. Ari lunged again, I back flipped away, narrowly dodging the tip of the blade that slashed near my face. He was knocked off kilter and I had just enough time to give him a swift kick to the gut. He doubled over, gasping for air. I took advantage of that and knocked him over sending him flying into the next wall. He hit it with a grunt. Ari was large and was therefore, not able to move quite as fast as I could, but that didn't mean I could dodge him all that well when I was bleeding, and probably suffering from severe brian damage due to the beating he had given me earlier.

He swung at me with one gigantic fist that looked more like a paw than a human hand. He snarled at me and knocked me to my feet. My head hit heavy metal engine. I was too stuned to move. Soon he had an iron vice grip around my throat and he was cutting off my ability to breathe.

"I told her she would pay, now you, her petty little boyfriend, are going to have to die so she can see the point. I told her she would always be mine."

"If you ever try to hurt her, I swear..." I was barely able to choke the words out. I was beginning to see spots in my vision and every thing zoomed in and out of focus.

"There is no need for you to threaten me, you wont be here to stop me. Oh, and since you wont I am going to let you die with this little secret, Bella isn't dead. I presume that is why you came her, to find out the truth. Well you found out but it cost you your life." Those last words were barely whispers, though I knew he would have been shouting them at me. Ari threw one last swift punch to my face and released his hold on my throat. Pretty soon, I could see the red gas can flinging its contents all over my body and the floor. A match was lit, thrown at me, and Ari walked out laughing, with out a second look back.

* * *

_Max POV_

_Ring ring ring. _

_God_ what now? "Hello?" There was not caller ID, but for some reason I actually answered.

"Hello Max-i-mum." The voice was sickly familiar. I didn't answer. "I know you are ignoring me, but I just want you to know this. Your boyfriend is dead. He was burning alive five minutes ago, so I will promise you he is dead now." I let out the air that I had been holding in my lungs. Sam was dead? Well, that was a bummer. I really liked him. I knew one of these days my past would come back and bite me in the ass. I still did not respond. He took it as an invitation to start talking again. "Now just to get rid of that red head you love hanging out with." Wait, what?

I must have accidentally made a small questioning noise because he said: "You don't seem to be having much reaction to the fact that your emo boy is dead." Hold up, psycho say what?

"My what is dead?" I was starting to panic. He must have thought Fang was my boyfriend, when in reality, Sam was, though it would make sense for an outsider to think that Fang and were together, seeing as how close we were, and how much time we spent together... Aw crap.

"Where is he?" My voice was hardened with steel, and Ari could tell I was not to be messed with at that moment, even though I should have been crying.

"The warehouse behind the PCAF. You know you cant make it. I told you you'd pay." I was already out the door by the time he was done with that sentence. All of my vehicles were in the garage, but Iggy's convertible was still parked in the driveway with the keys in the ignition. I hopped over the door and started the engine, taking off like a wild banshee.

* * *

I arrived hardly five minutes later. A little girl sat on the front steps she looked up when my car came to a stop in front of the building. Her face was sad. She slowly walked over to me as I got out. She kept her face down looking at the ground instead of me.

Her voice came out quietly, she couldn't be more than six or seven. "Are you Max?" my heart about stopped beating. I couldn't talk, so I just nodded, not that she could see me. When I didn't answer, she looked up. She had big green eyes, her dark hair was tied back with a green ribbon and she wore green pajamas that had pink frogs on them. "Fang said you would be coming."

"Wait, you talked to Fang? Where is he? Is he OK? How do you know Fang?" I was starting to talk like Nudge, my words running together, barely enunciated.

"Yes I talked to Fang, he was one of my best friends before I got taken away. He is in the hospital and he is in critical condition." He words seemed slurred and she appeared to be having an extremely hard time talking, like she was having to force the words from her mouth. It took a couple minutes for my mind to process the in the hospital part.

"He's in the hospital?"

"Ya he was on fire, Isi found him. She heard him screaming. Isi shouted to me, I called 9-1-1 and the ambulance came, they got him off fire and he told me to tell you where he was."

"Thanks for relaying the message" I said, climbing back into the car.

"Wait, can I come with you. I want to know if Fang is OK."

"Sorry but at this time of night, and without asking, I think its considered kidnapping, but I'll tell you what, I promise to come back here and let you know. Maybe even get permission to take you with me to see him OK?"

"Alright. Just so you know, my name is Nichole, though I like Nikki better." I half smiled at her and shut the door, rushing off in the direction of the hospital.

* * *

Fang POV

The annoying beeping wouldn't stop. I could hardly open my eyes, but what I could see was strictly white. The smell of antiseptic and blood reached my nose, along with a horrid burnt smell. I tried to move but my body felt like a ton of bricks. I put two and two together, and figured out I was at the hospital. The question was, why couldn't i remember anything? I knew I was hurt, but other than that nothing. My room had a window that was open and the slight Phoenix breeze was let in. I could hear footsteps down the hall, heading in the direction of my room, then I heard her voice.

"Where is he?" Max was furious.

"Miss, no one can see him yet, he is still in the ICU treatment area, visitors aren't allowed."

"I don't give a care! You are going to let me see him whether you like it or not." The voice drew short right up to my room. "Oh look, you left his name on the door, Thanks." The door was opened. I couldn't see her, but I could hear the small gasp that she let out when she opened the door. "Oh God." Her feet scuffed on the floor as she walked over to me. Forcing my eyelids open, I was able to look at her face. She had tears in her eyes, and a single drop on her cheek.

"Hey Max." The sound that came out of my throat when I said that did not resemble my voice in the least, it was scratchy and insanely quiet.

"What happened?" I could tell she was trying really hard not to full out cry.

"If I told you, you would kill me."

"If you don't tell me I will kill you." I sighed. Same old Max, always willing to put up a fight.

"Fine you really want to know?" She shook her head yes. "Ok here is what happened. I have no idea." she rolled her eyes. "Seriously I don-" Then the memories started to flood back. The fight, the fire, the pain, Ari's back walked away, leaving me burning. A little girl screaming for someone to call the hospital, ambulance sirens, everything fading to black. I related this all to Max and she did start cry, especially after I mentioned Ari's name.

"It's all my fault. I should have listened to Ari, this never would have happened to you if I had listened!" She shook her head and tears flew from her eyes.

"Shhh.... it's ok. I am alive aren't I?"

"Ya, but you died in the ambulance, Fang, _you were dead and it's my fault_." Her head fell onto my arm. I was dead? well that's news.

"Max, look at me." She looked up, her eyes were red and puffy. "What happened was because of me, I was the one who confronted Ari, I was the one who started the fight. You did nothing. I have anger issues that I need to control. I know you knew I was mad when you showed me that letter. And even if you had tried to stop me, I would have ignored you and left. I am just that way. It was my fault. Now, stop thinking it was your fault and tell me how bad do I look?" A small smile spread across her face after she had run my words through her head a few minutes.

"Well...the fire didn't get to your face, though Ari beat you up pretty bad, you have several stitches by your lip and above your eyebrow, your torso is burned pretty bad, you are going to have permanent scars, and your legs were burned, not badly though, so that shouldn't be too bad, other than that and the fact you probably won't be moving for a while due to a bunch of broken bones, you are perfectly fine." I was able to cough out a dry laugh. From her description, I looked like crap. Oh well.

"It's too bad my face didn't get burned, i would have been able to play my part without makeup." She slapped my arm.

"That is not funny!!!" but she was laughing. "Do you think the Phantom can be played by a guy in a wheel chair?"

"Why am I going to be in a wheel chair, the play isn't for another month and a half, I will be perfectly fine by then. Neither of my legs are broken, everything will be good. Don't worry." Wow, was I under some kind of anesthetic, because I was talking a lot.

"What kind of drugs to they have me on?" I asked. I was able to move a bit now and everything really hurt.

Max smirked. "Valium." My face went from a smile to a complete frown.

"They put me on what?"

"Valium." this time she said it slower, "I am just waiting for you to pour your heart out, in fact," she said looking at my chart, "Its time for your next dose." Max's smile was evil as she pressed the little red button to call the nurse.

"Max, when I get out of here, your going to get your butt kicked into next year."

"I would like to see you try." She stuck her tongue out at me as a very angry nurse came into the room.

"Young lady, I think you should leave now." As Max opened her mouth to speak, I spoke for her.

"She stays, or I go with her." I gave my best icy glare, and lets just say it worked really well.

"Uh, sure..." She pulled out a freakishly long needle from a drawer and filled it with liquid from a vial by the bed.

"Do you want the straight shot or the meds in the IV?" Max said straight shot at the same time that I said IV. The lady just looked insanely irritated, but she didn't want to cross me, so she put it in the IV. she quickly disposed of the needle into the bio-hazard container and exited the room.

"So, what do we do now?" Max asked. "you know I really don't like hospitals."

"I thought you were waiting for me to pour out my heart."

"that can wait, I have a stash of Valium at my house, so I can do that anytime." Max laughed her evil you-better-watch-out-cuz-its-gonna-get-ya laugh. I just glared.

"At least stay here till I fall asleep." she grabbed my hand. "Sure."

* * *

Max POV One month later.

Fang was released from the hospital two weeks after the accident, as we now referred to it. No one but his parents and mine knew what really happened. We didn't want the kids to have to deal with the truth. He was back on his feet soon enough and was back at school way sooner than the doctors liked.

Our production of Phantom of the Opera was coming along well and our opening night was in two weeks. That meant long hours of rehearsal, singing, costume fittings, and scene crafting. The people who made the movie were kind enough to provide us with all the props that they used, including backdrops and mirrors. I have to say, though not to sound conceited, we sounded really good. I was pretty sure we were going to be a big hit.

Over the month that had passed, Sam and I had gotten really close. He was very sweet and thoughtful. He always asked what I wanted, and if I needed anything. But Fang and I had been getting closer at the same time, and Sam and Fang's hatred for each other kept growing. Sam only got part of the story and he knew it and he wasn't very happy that Fang knew everything, but he just had to deal.

"Max!!!!" Screeched Angel from the next room.

"What Angel?" I sighed it was probably just a spider or something.

"Ari was staring into the window, he looked right at me!" she ran to me and hooked her arms around my waist.

"Ari was what?"

"Ari wasn't doing anything." Said a voice from behind me. And there he stood in all his murderous glory.

"Ari."

* * *

** Well that's it for this chapter, sorry it took so long to write, I had really bad writers block for a long time. but now its all good so ya. I have a poll on my profile and it would really be helpful if you would take it, so ya. L8r! **

** That sexy green button down there is waiting to be clicked.  
**


	9. Leave town

**Hey everyone! I am so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in 4eva! I have been so busy! Anyhow, big chapter, and I am going to apologize now for what happens later in the chapter! So, ya... I really hope you guys like this chapter, I have been working on it since I got up! And the next few chapters, just as a forewarnig, are going to have flashbacks in them, of when Max and Fang were becoming good friends, because it was recently pointed out to me that I have skipped quite a bit of their forming a realtionship so... Review!**

"What are you doing here?" I pushed Angel behind me.

"I decided to stop by for a little visit. I'm sure you have been missing me." he smiled evilly.

"How did you get in here?" All the doors were locked, we had kept it that way for a while.

"I have my ways, why don't we sit and catch up. I'm sure you have alot to tell me about."

"Here is something I have to say to you, GET THE BLEEP OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Ari was slowly walking toward me, I was slowly walking back, pushing Angel with me.

"Ange, why don't you go upstairs and play. I will come up in a minute."

"No! I'm not going to leave you!" She grabbed onto my waist causing me to stumble.

"Angelica Marie Ride, go upstairs." I made my words very firm and she hesitantly set go of me. She went out the front door around to the back so she wouldn't have to pass Ari to get to the stairs. She looked frightened. Even though she had been only two when we were kidnapped, she remembered. Memories like that don't just go away because you're young. As she walked by Iggy's door, I noticed she tapped on it a little. Fang stepped out looking down the stairs right at Ari's back, since that was what was facing the stairs. He slowly began creeping down the stairway. At the same moment, Sam's truck drove into the drive way. Aw. Crap. Why now?

the expression on Fang's face was way beyond furious, he looked ready to murder. No, scratch that, he didn't _look_ like he was ready to murder, he was going to murder. Fang was silent so Ari had no idea that he was coming.

"Ari, I want you to get out of my house."

"Is that anyway to talk to a guest?" Ari pouted a little, making him seem very childish, but then he grinned showing off razor sharp teeth.

"You are not a guest. Get. Out. Of. My. House." I filled my words with ice and enough malice to kill anyone other than Ari. It didn't even seem to effect him.

"I'll tell you what. I will leave if you promise to leave town. Don't tell anyone. If you don't leave, bad things are going to happen. I wont be so careless so as to leave anyone even remotely alive this time." With that he waltzed passed me and out the front door, passing Sam who was walking from his truck to the porch. One look at me and he began sprinting.

"Are you ok? Is everything alright?" He was holding on tightly to my arms as I began sinking to the ground, sliding down the door frame. I was very light headed and couldn't get enough air into my lungs. "Fang, what happened?" Sam had spotted him at the bottom of the stairwell. Even though these days they weren't on really good speaking terms, they decided to put their pride behind them, because they both cared about me.

"It's a really long story. And Max is going to have to tell you, not me." Fang said, he looked at me to see if that was the right answer. I guess it would have to suffice.

"Max, you're going to have to tell me. I hate being in the dark about almost everything in your life." In nodded my head while slowly standing up.

"OK. But you have to promise me some things. One, that you won't over react, two that you will listen to the whole story, and three, that you won't hate me for anything that I have done in my past, and for the big things I have kept from you."

"It's doubtful that I will. I love you Max, no matter what you tell me, I won't hate you." I heard Fang's almost inaudible growl when Sam told me he loved me. He would just have to deal with it because I loved Sam too. I started walking over to the couch. Sam and Fang followed. I began relating everything that I had told Fang, even about Bella-Rose, leading up to today's little encounter. He reacted much the same as Fang had and he didn't say anything after I had finished. All he did was kiss me, and walk out the door.

* * *

UNIVERSAL POV

Nothing could have been more of a shock to Sam than the words that Max had spoken. He had known that the guy, Ari, had scared her when she had seen him, and she was never scared, so he knew something was wrong. But he had never, ever, suspected the extent of what had happened. Now he was going out for vengeance, he had no idea where Ari was going to be, or even where to begin looking, but something had to be done. He couldn't let his Max get hurt anymore. It was just more than he was willing to let happen. He would sacrifice his own life for hers. But then he thought about what had happened to Fang when he had gone out to do the same thing.

That brought horrible thoughts to his head. Fang loved Max too, why else would he have done what he did? Ya they were close, but not even the closest non-love relationship would promt that. Sam's brain was arguing with itself, saying that those thoughts were irrational, seeing as how he would do the same if his little brother were in the same position, so maybe Fang loved her in a sisterly way?... Right.

Then the picture of a two day old little girl popped into his head. Dark hair, black eyes. So small, so beautiful. What would Bella look like now if she wasn't dead? He thought. He was still parked in the Martinez's drive way. Pulling the key from the ignition, he stepped out of his truck and went back into the house. Max was on the couch leaning on Fang, crying slightly. Fang had his arms wrapped around her.

"Fang, I need to talk to you." Sam said from the door way. Max was startled and looked back, calming after she saw who it was.

* * *

MAX POV

"Fang, I need to talk to you." Said a voice like Sam's from the front door. It sounded strained and it startled me. Turning around to see he was OK, I saw he was and relaxed a little. Fang got up and walked over to him. I knew that it must have been something important, otherwise they wouldn't be talking to each other. I let them be. Walking up the stairs, I went straight to Angels room. I opened the door to see her lieing face down on her bed. She didn't move as I opened the door.

"Angel?" She didn't move. I went over to the bed. The light pink blanket she was resting on was stained dark red. Oh no. This couldn't be happening. Tears were streaming from my eyes.

"Fang! Sam! Iggy!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I picked her up gently. Three long, deep gashes ran across her chest. She was breathing, sort of. Her chest was barely moving. I screamed again for the guys. Iggy ran in first.

"What's happening?" He couldn't see, but he didn't need to because Fang and Sam came in.

"Holy mother of god. What happened?" Breathed out Sam. Fang didn't say anything. They were frozen in place at the door. Not one moved to do anything.

"Fang! God bleep it! Call nine one one!" He snapped out of it soon enough. Rushing over to Angel's desk was and picking up the frilly pink land line phone.

"A little girl has been attacked. She is bleeding out." He then gave our address and hung up. "They should be here in a couple minutes. We should tie something around her to try and slow the bleeding." By now I was crying and letting out great sobs. How could he have done this, was this even more of a message to get me to leave town? Right then my resolve to stay wasn't very strong, I didn't want anything else to happen to any of my family or my friends. _Maybe I should leave._ I thought to myself. _For the good of the others_._ But Angel needs you now Max, you cant leave her._ said the stupid little voice in my head. _She had others who can stay with her. If I leave, Angel and all the others will stay safe._

Sirens could be heard blaring up the road, pulling into our drive way. Sam ran down the stairs, to lead them up to the room. The EM-Ts crowded around her, forcing me to let go of her and move out of the way. Sam and Fang both moved to hug me when she was no longer in my arms, but I just walked past them and to my room. After locking the door, I ripped off my blood soaked t-shirt and began searching for another one. I was so long in my own thoughts, I never heard the soft tap on my window, so you can imagine how startled I was when my balcony doors were flung open. In stepped Fang and Sam, and there I was, still without a shirt. They both looked away as my whole face turned cherry red. At a time like that, I still could not believe I could still think about being embarrassed. My sister was dying. Quickly I reached down and found a ripped up, but decent black tanktop, and threw it on.

"I called Val and Paul." Sam said quietly. Fang just stood there looking at me. I knew he was trying to asses how bad my mental state was right now.

"We should probably go. Angel is going to need me." I said grabbing my wallet from my dresser. Sam and Fang looked at each other, knowing I was trying to cover up just how shaken I was. I walked out, they followed.

"Do you want to ride in my truck?" Sam asked me.

"No. I'm taking my bike. Fang, can Sam borrow your Ducati? I know you're going to ride the Harley." Fang nodded. They jogged over to his house as I pulled out of the garage, not even caring to put on my helmet. As soon as they were ready, I took of down the street, riding as fast as I could to get to the hospital.

* * *

"Mr and Mrs Martinez, we have some bad news, and some good news."

"What?" said a tearful Val. She had been crying non-stop since she got here.

"Bad news, Angelica needs surgery, the good news, if she gets the surgery, she has an eighty percent better chance of surviving."

"Then what are you waiting for? Give her the bleeeeep surgery!" I shouted from where I was pacing. All this was taking its toll on me.

"Fang, Sam, lets go." I said heading toward the door. Fang got up without hesitation, Sam didn't.

"Don't you want to stay here, to hear how the surgery goes?"

"If I don't get out of here, I am going to end up killing one of these idiot white coats." Hospitals always made me nervous, they gave me horrible flash backs from when I was little. White walls, needles, serums, pain. Experiment after experiment. My life seriously could not have been any worse since the day I was born.

We walked out and I jumped on my Ducati, heading off in the direction of the nearest Denny's.

"How many?" Asked the waitress as I walked in.

"Three. We want a booth." She walked us over to a little corner booth. She gave me my menu, I gave it back, I want a large order of chocolate chip cookies and an Oreo quake. Asap, We are in a hurry." The guys ordered, Sam a chocolate shake, Fang a brownie sundae. I decided just to have them put it in to go containers, I was starting to feel guilty about leaving the hospital. Our food soon came and we were heading back to the hospital.

"Who do you think did it Max?" Sam asked me. I think he knew who did it, but he wanted to hear it from me.

" I dont think, I know Ari did it." I almost told him I was going to leave town, but Ari said I couldn't tell anyone. When we walked into the hospital, Paul walked up and enveloped me in a big hug. He sighed and let me go.

"She just got out of surgery. They said she is going to recover, but little Angel will have to here for a couple weeks to a month." I sank down in a chair. That had been a very fast surgery, we had only been gone for thirty minutes at most. But up to a month? How was I supposed to get out of town with her still in the hospital? I had enough money, I had saved up alot from work... Crap work.

"What day is it?" I asked Sam.

"Thursday..." He huffed out a breath. "It's our big performance tonight." I nodded. "She wont let us out of it. Unless we want fired."

"I know. Val, can you stay here tonight with Angel. We have a big performance. I'm going to try to get the rest of the week off, but she wont let me out of tonight's performance."

"Of course Max. You go do what you have to do. Angel will be fine."

* * *

The place was packed. To say it was standing room only, would be a lie, because the standing room we had was filled up too. This was the managers big advertising night and what not, and we were the highlight. The playlist had been specially chosen by yours truly. A couple of our original songs and the rest were covers. The last song we played was one of my favorites and I desperately hoped Angel could hear me singing it, though I knew she couldn't. It was Never Gonna Be Alone by Nickelback. I wanted her to know she wasn't going to be alone, even though I was going to leave. It was probably an empty promise coming from me then but I put everything I had into that final song.

Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you.  
Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,  
So I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...

Never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall...  
Never gonna be alone!  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,  
'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...

Never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world out,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

Oh!  
You've gotta live every single day,  
Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Don't let it slip away,  
Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun.  
Every single day,  
Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Tomorrow never comes...

Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...

Never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world out,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

I'm gonna be there always,  
I won't be missing one more day,  
I'm gonna be there always,  
I won't be missing one more day.

As soon as the song was over, I left the stage. Quickly writing three letters, one to Fang, one to Sam, and the last to Angel, I said my goodbyes and headed off to the airport.

* * *

**Well people, what ya think? There is some big stuff coming up in a couple chapters, but I needed to add some filler chapters, the next couple will be about Max running away and Fang and Sam working together to try and find her. I will try to update ASAP because I already have the chapters typed, just have to go through and change a couple things. L8r!**

**That sexy green button is begging to be clicked!**

**~Tenicka~**


	10. Baby if you love me

Fang POV

_Fang,_

_You heard what Ari told me, and it's obvious that he wants me out of town now, so I am leaving. Please watch over Angel and tell Iggy, Paul, and Val that I am very sorry. Please try not to do anything stupid like try to come after me. By the time you are reading this, I will be a long way away. And don't even think about having Gazzy and/or Iggy try to track my cell phone, I left it at the house. When I feel it is safe to come back, I will._

_Max_

_PS. Please give Angel her letter._

It felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. How could she do this? She knew that Angel needed her, she knew that I needed her. What was life going to be like without her? I could already feel her absence.

We were still at the club, she had left our notes there. Sam was over in a corner, sulking. She had left him a letter too, and it obviously hurt him what she had to say. The letter that Max had left for Angel, was wrapped up in mine. God Max! Why? What the heck were you thinking?

* * *

_Flashback Max POV three weeks after Max and Fang meet_

"_Max, can we play a game?" Angel asked me. We had all been sitting in the living room at Fang's house, insanely bored._

"_That sounds like a good idea Ange. What were you thinking we could play?" _

"_Candy Land!" She piped up excitedly. Everyone else looked at me, like, uh, no way. I gave them the look back, oh come on! She is six!_

"_Does anyone else have a preference?"_

"_Well, we could always play Build-a-bomb!" Gazzy added in._

_Nudge said: "We should sooooo do make overs! I mean, wouldn't that be, like, soooo much fun? Max, I could do your makeup, and you could do Fang's hair, and Ella could put makeup on Iggy, he has amazing complexion, so that would be like-umhp" Iggy slapped his hand over her mouth._

"_Shut up Nudge! My ears are bleeding! And I would NOT look good in makeup, I am a guy, thank you very much."_

"_Yeesh, I didn't mean to offend grumpy gills." she laughed._

"_How about If You Love Me?" Iggy threw in. Now that was a sensible idea, something we could all play, and something, most of us would enjoy. I said as much and then said: "So these are the stakes, whoever is the runner up, has to be the winners slave for a day. And the winner may make the runner up do what ever they want for the entire day, oh, and the day doesn't start 'till tomorrow, that way it will be a full day. Everyone got it?" They all nodded. "Everyone knows the rules right?" Again they nodded. All right, lets start. Angel, since you are the littlest, you can go first sweetie." She smiled at me and crawled over to Fang, always go for the toughest first. Sitting herself in his lap she said: "Darling, if you love me, please smile." She made big Bambi eyes at him and hugged him tightly, doing everything in her power to make him smile. _

_The Bambi eyes almost had him, you could tell, but Fang the rock was able to stand up to the pressure._

"_Darling, I love you, but I can't smile." Fang had become like a big brother to Angel during the past weeks, since we had been spending much of our time together, whether it be talking or singing, or just random things, most of the time Angel had been with us, so that gave them a bit of bonding time. _

_We let her keep going, until she could break someone down with her smile, Gazzy cracked first. We all laughed as he left the circle grumbling about silly girl cooties. Next it was Ella's turn. Iggy was her victim. She held his hand and petted his face and even kissed him, then repeated the necessary words. Iggy attempted his, but didn't make it. He walked off scowling. That was two down, five to go. It was my turn then and I decided it would be easiest just to get Nudge to smile, since she already had a huge Cheshire grin on her face. For us older kids, we went ahead and said baby instead of darling. "Baby, I love you please smile." I gave Nudge a huge grin and she fell over laughing, not even starting the sentence._

_The game went on like that untill it was down to Fang and I. It was his turn. His dark eyes bored into mine as I kept a straight face. That slight twinkle in his eyes made me want to smack him, he was so confidant that he would win. Fat chance. "Baby, if you love me, please smile." He gave one of his very rare full grins, trying to make me smile. "Baby, I love you, but I just can't smile." He glared. My turn, time to be named champion! I knew this would be somewhat awkward for the both of us, seeing as how we had only been friends for a few weeks, but oh well, I had to win. Climbing onto his lap and holding his hand, I leaned my head down close to his neck, causing him to get goosebumps on his skin from my breath. "Baby," I said, kissing his neck, "If you love me," nibble on his ear, "please," looking straight into his face with the determination of a lioness on the hunt. "Smile." He was completely stiff and trying insanely hard not to smile. I batted my eyelashes a few times. _

_"Baby," he coughed as I ran my hand up and down his chest. I was going to win if it killed me. "I love you, but... I... just cant..." and with a big sigh and a huge grin..."smile." I jumped up and took in my victory. Fang had to be my slave for all of tomorrow. I already had something planned out, most of them involving, pink. Hahahahahhahahaha._

_The next day._

_"Fang, I'm hungry. Make me a samich." Ok, obviously I haven't been very nice, but Fang won't listen if I am not forceful. At that moment he was dressed in a pink apron, and furry pink bunny slippers Angel had bought me. He was utterly miserable, and I was enjoying his pain just a little to much. _

_"M'lady Max-i-mum, what kind of 'samich' would you enjoy?" _

_"Do you know how to make a Mexican 'samich'? i really want Mexican food." A thoughtful look came over his face. _

_"How about real Mexican?" _

_"Sure. That sounds good." He pulled me up off the couch._

_"you don't mind waiting a little while do you?"_

_"Depends on how long a while is. I'm really hungry."_

_"You might want to eat a little before we go." Great. I walked into the kitchen searching the cupboards for some sort of food. I found one of the to go cartons of Cocoa Pebbles and a school size carton of milk._

_"We can take my car if you want."_

_"Nope, bikes." I rolled my eyes. It was just like him to watch me get something that was utterly impossible to eat while riding a bike. "You better eat that fast." He said indicating my cereal. One point two minutes later we were out the door and riding down the road. _

_Communication was made impossible, but when we started driving on the deserted roads leaving Phoenix, there was an unspoken agreement. Both of us took off at unsafe speeds attempting to win. the Ducatis were equally matched, as were the riders, so we were neck and neck the whole way.

* * *

_

To Be Continued.

Omg guys, I am sooooooo sorry that it has taken me so long, and so sorry this chapter is so short, but I really wanted to update, I promise I will try harder to update more often, but I just started high school and its insane and taking me forever to get used to, so I have absolutley no time.

Hope you liked. That sexy green button down there wants to be clicked;-p

*~T~*


	11. I Miss You All

**Dear Faithful readers,  
Well, here is chapter eleven titled, I Miss You All. Alot of you probably want to kill me beacuse it has taken so long to update, but everything in my life has just been so insanely crazy I have had absolutley no time what so ever. I made this chapter long just to make up for how short the last chapter was. I also appologize before hand because of what is going to happen in the next, or the chapter after the next, chapter. I think alot of you will be very angry with me, but it is very important for the story. So read on and enjoy the chapter!**

**Love you all! (Not in a creepy way, like in an appreciative way;-))  
P.S. I would like to thank my co-writer Hayfae for helping me so much on this story! I don't know where it would be without her help. So if you have read the Hunger Games, check out her story The Victors Daughter. That is 'The Victors Daughter by simmi63' Love ya Hayfae!**

It had been little more than a day since I had left, but I missed everyone like crazy. Like I would miss chocolate chip cookies if they were suddenly wiped out of existence. I decided that since I had to get out of town, the best place for me to go, would be Vegas. It would be easy to get a job and I could easily pretend to be someone else. My only wish was that Fang would listen and not try to come follow me because it would end with disastrous results. First thing was first though, I had to get some money. The only things I had taken from the Martinez house were my new Harley, a few miscellaneous pieces of sell-able jewelry, and a few pieces of clothing. I had left all my money at the house, hoping that they would find it and take it for their kindness.

The nearest pawn shop that I could get to was the gold and silver pawn shop, best known for it's role in the TV series, Pawn Stars. So inevitably, it was packed. And out of all the people I could have seen there, who do you think I run into? My mom. My _biological_ mom. It's almost painful to call her my mom, seeing as how she walked out on us just after angel was born, at the time that I needed her the most. She was dressed as her usual hoar-ish self. Shiny pink extra mini skirt, tight belly shirt, and makeup caked on so think you would think she was a walking make up museum. In other, nicer words she was trying awfully hard to be young again.

Unfortunately my bike made a lot of noise so she turned to see who it was causing it. I stopped, taking off my helmet. She showed no sign of recognition which is rather funny seeing as how I look exactly like her, just not the same outfit or amount of makeup. "Hello Jennie." I say as I walk by her into the shop.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" she sneered but appeared to be truly ignorant of the fact that I was her own flesh and blood.

"Honestly? Gosh how stupid are you? Look at me." Staring for a few seconds.

"Oh, you're that girl from that movie." So clueless, as always.

"Guess again. Hey, here is a thought, look in the mirror."

"Sorry, not following."

"Of course you don't. You're just a bubble head idiot. You probably haven't even realized how many families you've walked out on."

"Wait... You're..." She got a very thoughtful (haha right like that's possible) look on her face. "Oh My God! You're Jason's daughter... wait, no that's not right. Jackson? James? No... Jeb! You're Jeb's daughter."

"It would seem to me you are partly responsible for my existence." I started to walk away but she grabbed by arm.

"Well of course I am. Men can't have babies by themselves silly!" Gosh! She was such an idiot!

"Wow mom, thanks for disclosing that little piece of information just a few too many years late!"

"Hey, it's not my fault. I had to get out of that relationship, it was abusive."

"Ya. But you had no idea that as soon as you left, every thing would be taken out on me and your brand new baby girl? You only thought about yourself!" for the first time she really seems to see me and calms down slightly.

"I'll admit it. I was only looking for myself. I was twenty-six and didn't want to be a mom. I'm sorry." she stopped, like I was supposed to accept that lame apology and that everything was all she looked at my helmet in my hand. "Hey, you were that girl. The one on the Harley. Who have you been sleeping with and what's his number?"

"I haven't been sleeping with anyone. It was a gift from my foster parents."

"Oh, so that's what you've been up to. What town you livin' in?"

"None of you're business."

"Oh, don't tell me, you're running away. I remember when I ran away, I was a bit younger than you are, but that really makes no difference. There is only one reason why you are running away. What's his name? Huh? Huh?"

"Once again I say none of your business."

"Come on I'm your mom. You can tell me anything."

"There is no guy in my life."

"Oh... That's...Oh... no don't tell me... My daughters a... LEZBO?" (A/N: This line is not meant to offened anyone. It is purely comedic. If it offends, I am very sorry.)

"What the heck? No! You are so stupid! Like you ever cared I was your daughter." By now my voice is filled with ice and she is visibly shaken. She takes a step back, shaking herself as if to get rid of the chills. By that time, I was almost up to the counter, and since I have the best luck in the world, Chumlee is the guy to check out my stuff and see how much they would pay. And yes, its as bad as it sounds. Sexist pig much? Any way, I got a few hundred bucks for what I turned in. Next step, find a job.

* * *

**Fang POV**

Just over twenty-four hours now. Max's absence was like a big hole torn in the time-space continuum. At least it was in my time-space continuum. Val had been absolutley crushed when she found out. Max had given no reason for her taking off, although I could guess what had happened. Sam hadn't shown up for play practice, and that was a sure sign that he was blaming himself for Max leaving. How could she do that do us? She knew how much we all needed her, there was no way she couldn't! The play was in two weeks, and Max was the lead role, so that effected the whole cast. Especially when Lissa stepped up to be Christine. I almost dropped out then and there, but I stayed.. For Max.

Not once in my eighteen years of life had I ever felt such emptiness. Max was the other half that completed me, and it wasn't until then that I truly realized that I was in love with her. I loved every thing she did, every move she would make, the way she scrunched up her nose when she laughed, loved her constant craving for chocolate chip cookies, how open she was with me, how open I could be with her. If I had it my way, I would have married her then and there. Not one single hesitant thought. That first night she was gone was also the first night I had a nightmare for the first time in many many years.

It was dark, but everything around me seemed blazing with light. I was in a city, it looked like Vegas, but it could have been anywhere. People were swarming in the streets. From one of the buildings next to me, Max's voice rang clear and true. She was singing, not like that was any surpirse, Max was always singing. Following her voice I stumbled up to the door of a busy casino. Hundreds of people stood around listening to her sing. Everyone was mesmerized by her voice, as was I. I made my way up to the front of the stage, almost running through the tightly packed area. As I reached the stage, the song was finished. The applause was defening but even through it Max was able to hear me call her name.

"Max!" She looked down at me, the sadest look on her beautiful face.

"I told you not to find me." From behind me, a shot resonated right into her heart. She shouted my name as her last words. "Fang!"

* * *

Max POV

"Fang!" I woke up clutching my chest. His name escaped my lips before I could hold it back. I missed him like I would miss my right arm, or an even better comparison, my heart. I had left it back with Phoenix with them, and I would never get it back. Turinging over I saw the flashing numbers on the clock. It was only two a.m. How was I supposed to get through the rest of the night after that dream? Answer, I couldn't. I laid there for another hour, tossing and turing, attempting to go to sleep. Finally I gave up. Leaving the bed I jumped into the shower. As always, the shower is always the best place to sing, so as soon as the hot water hit my skin, lyrics started falling from my lips. (A/N: Please read the following lyrics, they were written by yours truly ;-))

Everytime I look at you  
I can see you'll get me through  
Whatever life might throw my way yeah  
Everytime you hold me tight  
I know everything will be alright  
I find safety in your arms at night oh oh

Every thought I have of you  
Is painted on my memory baby through and through  
Under the starts at night  
Now I know  
That you'll never leave me  
I'll never be alone

I know I'm in love with you  
Do you think you love me too  
We'll never find a better shot at life, no-oh  
Sun up in a cloudless sky"  
The very color of your eyes  
I see you everywhere I look. Mmmmhh

Every thought I have of you  
Is painted on my memory baby through and through  
Under the stars at night  
Now I know  
That you'll never leave me  
I'll never be alone

Through rain and sun you'll stay by my side  
I know I'll never have to run and hide

'Cuz every thought I have of you  
Is painted on my memory baby through and through  
Under the stars at night  
Now I know  
That you'll never leave me  
I'll never be alone

Every thought I have of you  
Is painted on my memory baby through and through  
Under the stars at night  
Now I know  
That you'll never leave me  
I'll never be alone  
You'll never leave me  
I'll never be alone  
(A/N: So, that's one of my latest songs. What do you think?)

I can't explain why such happy lyrics would pop into my head, considering my unhappy circumstances, but one simple little sentance stuck in my head, and thus came the rest of the lyrics. I hadn't been singing loudly but obviously someone had heard me and had complained becuase there were some quick, sharp knocks on my door as I threw my clothes back on.

"What?" I demanded as I threw the door open. I didn't even look through the peep hole to see who it was.

"Well fine, don't be happy to see me." The voice came from a spot about two feet below my line of sight. It took a second after looking at her to figure out who she was, but then I figured it out.

"Nikki? What are you doing here?" It was the little girl I talked to when I was looking for Fang by the orphanage.

"I got adopted." She beamed at me a big smile, though there was pain behind it that I could see. "We are going to live in Seatle but they... my parents... wanted to stop here for a little while." I motioned for her to come in to the room.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I heard you singing."

I smiled. "I know your smart, but I doubt you could have recognized my singing voice. You've never heard me before."

"Ya I have. Fang sent me some emails and recordings and letters and stuff. Most of them about how insanely awesome you are and how much he likes you. I was kinda hoping he was here with you so I could say hi." The mention of his name sent a lightning bolt of guilt into my mind.

"No, he isn't here with me. Sorry Nikki." For being so young she sure was percetive.

"Something happenede didn't it?" At first I wouldn't answer, but I really couldn't find fault in telling her.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to tell me?"

I thought about it for a few seconds, then decided she should know. "There's a guy that wanted me out of town, so he hurt Fang, that's the time I met you, but two days ago, he tried to kill my little sister. He said if I would leave and not tell anyone where I was, that he would leave everybody else alone. So I left. I didn't want anything to happen to Fang or my boyfriend."

"That's sad. But I think you did the right thing, but you should get a message to Fang, just to tell him you're alright."

"I can't have any contact."

"You can't but I can." An evil little smile crept onto her face.

"What are you proposing?"

"That guy doesn't know my number. Call him on my phone. You don't have to say where you are, just tell him you're alright. Then I want to talk to him." She handed me a green cell, it was already calling him.

"Hey hun." his voice was gruff and strained like he was trying really hard to sound put together. For a while I couldn't respond. The endearment was aimed at Nikki, he didn't yet know that it was me on the phone, but it put butterflys into my stomach to hear him say that.

"Don't call me hun, _babe._" Any sound on the other line ceased.

"Max?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Where are you?" his voice almost sounded angry. I knew he would be angry, I just didn't want to hear it.

"You know I can't tell you that. I had to leave."

"No you didn't. You could have stayed."

"If I wanted all of you dead, I would have stayed. But I love you all so I couldn't." No reply came for a long time.

"I'm coming to get you."

"Fang, no. I can't come back."

"Angel needs you Max. Everyone needs you. Sam is a wreck, Val is completly crushed, Paul is blaming himself. Please come back."

"I can't. You have no idea how bad I wan't to go home, but Ari was adimat that I leave."

"I need you Max." He knew what to do to break me down, and he had used it. Tears started falling from my eyes the instant my brain computed what exactly he had said to me. I wasn't in love with him, at least I didn't know I was, but he was the best thing to ever happen to me. I need him more than he would ever need me.

"Nikki wants to talk to you." I choked out, quickly passing the phone to her.

"Max, you going to be okay?" I nodded my head. "Alright. See you later." She walked out, leaving me to drown alone in my misery.

* * *

Fang POV

"Alright Nikki. Tell me where she's at."

"Le Grande hotel. Las Vegas. Room 1330. You better hurry. She wont be here for much longer."

"Try your best to stall her."

"Alright! Anything to help you get her back!" She hung up with out saying good bye. Immediatley, I called Sam. I hoped to God he would pick up. Right before the voice mail would have picked up he answered.

"I know where she is."

* * *

**Well that's the latest chappie! I want to again appologize for how long it has taken me to update. I also want to appologize for my horrible grammar, spelling, and punctuation. Grammar sucks! So... That button, the one you see right under this note, ya, click it and tell me what you think, I don't care if you hate it, I want to hear your oppinion.**** *~T~***


	12. room service

Max POV

I woke to the sound of a light knock on my door. Groaning, I rolled over and looked at the bed side alarm, 11 am. Gosh I had slept late.

"Room service!" I did not order room service. Slowly getting up I walked to the door and opened the door a crack. A small face looked up at me holding a silver tray.

"I figured you had slept late enough and that you needed some breakfast, so I got you toast, eggs, sausage, bacon, Cocoa Pebbles with two percent milk and a cup of coffee. Fang told me you like to eat, so I got you a little of everything." Nikki said holding the tray out to me. I opened the door the rest of the way to take it and welcome her in. For the first time since I met her, I noticed the way she talked. It was slurred and she appeared to have a difficult time forming words.

"You know, you never actually told me how you know Fang." I said, starting to stuff food down my throat. It was delicious.

"Oh... It's kinda a really long story."

"I've got time." Talking around a mouth full of toast and eggs isn't pretty, but it's what I did.

"Well, Fang's parents were my foster parents. I lived with them for a year or so. They were really nice and they were going to adopt me, but then the accident happened and the system took me away."

"What accident?"

"Fang was trying to teach me to drive and we weren't paying attention, the car got out of control and it flipped and spinned and we crashed. Fang got out with only a few scratches, but I got brain damage. That's why I talk funny." There was an awkward silence. "I don't blame him for what happened. It wasn't his fault, it was mine, but the system wouldn't believe me." Silent tears started to roll down her face. I pulled her into my arms attempting to comfort her. Not much could be done, that little girl had gone through way too much for how young she was. We had a lot in common.

"Let's go get an ice cream." No suggestion was made against it. Walking out of my room we ran into Nikki's new dad.

"Hi dad!" Nikki looked up with a big smile on her face. He returned the smile. "This is Max!"

"Nice to meet you Max, we have heard a lot about you." He looked nice, but looks can be very deceiving sometimes, so I was wary.

"Hi."

"Nikki told us that was you singing last night. You are pretty good."

"Thanks." I felt somewhat bad for being so cold, but there was something about him that made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"You know, my wife and I own a bar in Seattle and we are looking for a some entertainment. Would you be interested?" Maybe he wasn't that bad...

"No! Max has to stay here!" Nikki threw her hands up and started pushing her dad back to the room. I couldn't hear what she whispered to him, but he seemed to realize his mistake.

"Alright... What a loss. ANyway, I came to tell you we are ready to leave." She whispered some more. "Fine, I will give you a couple more hours."

"Thank you." She turned back to me after he was safely shut back into his hotel room. "So how about that ice cream." Her cute ten year old smile wiped out the worry from my mind and we headed to the nearest ice cream parlor a few blocks away.

* * *

Fang POV

Sam and I raced down the highway at illegal speeds. There was no way to know how long Nikki could keep Max stalled and we had to get there before she left. We had been driving for close to three hours and we were just reaching city limits. That proves how fast we were driving, it takes over five hours to get to Vegas on average when driving in a car at normal speed, but since we were on bikes and had no reason to heed speed limits, it took us three. We had waited until morning to leave because we could count on the fact that Max would sleep late. She was always so predictable.

The hotel she was staying at was on the west side of the city, but we didn't want her to recognize us before we could get to her so we parked our bikes in a garage on the out-skirts of the city with a guy who had worked with Sam's dad for a number of years. Walking quickly we made good progress towards the hotel.

A short six point nine minutes later, we reached the flashing neon sign of the hotel's casino. Outside the place there was a short Mexican man(A/N: Not meant to be racist) He motioned us over with a quick flick of his hand. "Hola Senoirs!(A/N: I honestly have no idea how to spell things in Spanish, I am taking french, so ya...) Would you like to rent a lovely lady for the night." Sam and I looked at each other, eyes wide. Wasn't selling hookers illegal?...?

"No, gracias." Sam said, turning to leave.

"Are you sure senoir? They are very fine ladys." I just walked away. We had to find Max.

"Come on! We aren't ever going to find her if we stand around talking to an illegal about hookers!"

"Right! Do you think the front desk will tell us if she is here?"

"It's worth the try." We made our way into the hotel, pushing to the front of the line. "Is there a Maximum Ride-Batchledor-Martinez staying here?"

"Sorry, no personal information is given out to anyone. Have a nice day." The chick looked rather angry, seeing as how we had stopped the flirtatious air between her and the guy she was checking in, or more like checking out. Haha.

Sam turned around then spun back to look at me pointing to the resturaunt opening. "She's in there."

To be continued...

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short guys! I just really wanted to update for you! It's more a filler. Chapter after next or there abouts, will be one of the main epicness parts of the story! Please review so that I might know this story still has support!


	13. The Final Production

**Hey everyone! I wrote a really really long chapter to make up for how long it has taken me to update for ya'll! I am really sorry! I have had this chapter written for a really long time and I am so glad I get to put it up now! Everyone needs to think Simmi63 for it's existance because she co wrote this! Love ya chickie! Thank you so much! Now on with the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: (I have forgotten these since like the second chapter. Haha) I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the characters besided the ones I made up and I don't own Phantom of the Opera. Sigh. If only if only...**

**PS: Really sorry for not going into more detail about Max coming back, it is going to seem like a chunk of the story is missing, but I am saving it for a later chapter.**

* * *

"Max you have to come back, every one needs you." Fang and Sam showed up to take me back, and I was cracking. We had been arguing for an hour and I was at my breaking point. Fine. I'd go. That look on Fang's face had my heart breaking. Why did it matter more to me what he said than what Sam said? I loved Sam, alot, but why was I more inclined to want Fang to want me back than Sam? What was going on?

* * *

The day of the play. After out months of rehearsal, it was finally the time for the actually thing. I was rather difficult to get my position as Christine back, but after knocking Lissa off her high horse, everything went back to normal.

Since we had copied the outfits to be replicas from the movie, I head to wear a heck a lot of dresses, that was the down side of the play. The show had completely sold out, not one seat was empty. Fang, Iggy, Sam, Ella, and I were all backstage in out first scene costumes. That costume was one of my least favorite because it was basically an elaborately decorated bikini with some cloth over it. The point shoes were extremely painful but fun to dance in, which made the pain endurable.

"You nervous Max?" Ella asked me. I shrugged.

"I don't really know, I'm pretty used to performing now because of the club and all." I turned to Fang and Sam. "How 'bout you guys?" Fang shrugged. You could tell he was enjoying the acting. He was also really good at it. "You Sam?"

"Eh, a little bit, but I'm used to performing as well, so I'll get over it."

"You're on in five." Said the stage manager.

"Ok everyone, gather 'round!" For some mundane reason, I wanted to make a speech. "We have worked really hard for thins, so lets make it count ok?" Everyone shouted "Yeah!" and shot their firsts up into the air. The intro music began to play. From the corner of my eye, I could see Lissa and her posse heading to center-back stage so they were ready. Sam put on his hat and sat down in the wheel chair. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He smiled at me then wheeled off to join the first scene people.

I loved the story that was the Phantom of the Opera, so I felt very privileged to play in it. In a way, I felt it was very closely related to my story. I was slowly realizing that I had feelings for Fang, it was obvious that the reason I had come back had been Fang. If her hadn't been there, I could have made it, but no, he had to show up. But it didn't matter, I was back and that was what counted. Now though, I had to choose between Sam, my Raoul, and Fang, my phantom. I played with a love of brown extension that lay on my shoulder. Why did my life have to be so freaking confusing? During the time that I was spacing, the intro was complete and it was my turn to hit the stage. Lissa's ever annoying voice was singing shrilly and I was being chained to my fellow dancers. Out we stepped into the bright lihts on the stage and thus began our production.

___

* * *

_

"Christine Daae could sing it sir." Here came my first, of many, solo in the play. It passed smoothly, even the presto chango part. Curtain dropped and I rushed off stage to change into the horrid corset. I was naturally thin and curvy, but the corset was part of the cosutme, therefore, I had to wear it.

"Little Lottie..." Sam began, it was pretty easy to talk with him in that dialogue, because it was the kind of banter we always used. Next came the easiest part, singing with Fang. In rehersal, this was always easy, but with some newly discovered feelings toward Fang, it was easier. His silky boice glided through the mirror and over my skin giving me chills.

The set changed smoothly into the Phantom's world in the catacombs of the opera. The magic in the felling of the play was astounding. I really felt like we were there in the opera populaire. Like we were really the charcters we played. Fang was very into character, acting his part perfectly. He really was the Phantom, he was so believable. Every emotion was correct, every facial expression was precise, in his body movements nothing was amiss. When "All I Ask of You" ended and her was singing the reprise, the anguish in his voice was heart breaking. He looked at me from the corner of his eye as he was cursing the two lovers, it was a wild look. Fang was way too good of an actor, the envy in his eyes everytime he looked at Sam was rather creepy and kind of stalker-ish. I couldn't help but worry that her was going to get so into character, that at the end of this, he was going to be just as broken hearted as his character.

* * *

____

Fang POV

The man who I was playing had the exact same problem that I did, he loved someone who had affection for him, but the one he loved was in love with someone else. The difference between us being A) he was obsessed and possesive and B) I wasn't going to go around killing people just to get her attention.

Singing with Max was effortless. Her beautiful voice wound around the words that escaped her lips. She was very much an actress, playing the part of Christine perfectly. To describe what it was like seeing her in a dress would be impossible because it was not only shocking that they somehow managed to get her to wear a corset, but the fact that she looked so stunning in everything they put her in.

I was getting very into character, and the further I sunk into the play, the more my hatred for Sam grew. The fact that he got to be with the firl that I loved made me furious. When it came to the part where Eric(the Phantom) had to sit through the romantic-kissy part between Christine and Raoul, I completley lost it. My wild envious feelings were unleased and I no longer had to act at being angry and murderous. I think Max caught on when she saw me looking directly at her when I was cursing her 'lover'. She flinched as I sang. Sam was glaring at me, although it didn't throw me off.

When I got to mess up Lissa's voice, it was pretty awesome because vengance was mine. Reading letters that demanded Christine sing were poking fun that I enjoyed maybe a bit too much. But the best part was when we performed out auditioning piece. The dress Max wore was perfect for her. The single full bloomed rose that lay in her hair was blood red against her dark brown hair and too-white skin. I think my voice might have startled her a bit, but within seconds, she recovered and watched me closely. She stared into my eyes as I sang, never breaking eye contact. When she began singing her eyes flicked to Sam for a second, mine did as well, but I didn't pay him any heed. It was just Max and I then. Walking up those stairs, watching her move and sing was getting to be too much for a second and I forgot my lyrics, but they came back when I needed them. We danced, we moved in perfect synch with each other. It all felt right and then the moment was ruined, as it was supposed to be, by her pulling off my mask. Then came the really fun part, falling through the floor on a second story, through the actual stage floor into the basement, without dieing.

"Here goes nothing."I whispered under my breath. We made it safely, Max rushed of to Max-knows-where and I waited for the set to change. She came back in just enough time for me to pull her on to the stage and begin the next act. While pretending to strangle Sam, I might have had a little too much fun. My heart was beating funny and I was starting to get dizzy from the lack of oxygen, because I was singing my lungs out, and I was greatly anicipating the kiss that ended it all.

"you've tried my patience. Make your choice." I growled out. Max looked truly shaken.

"Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you, you are not alone!" she slipped a ring onto her finger, wound her arms around my neck and kissed me. 'Ha! Take that Sam!' I thought like a first grader. Fireworks exploded in my brain the moment her lips connected with mine. Somehow through that kiss, Max managed to put everything into perspective, I suddenly knew she was telling me to calm down and that some things in our relationship might be changing in the near future. It was the first time I had ever even thought to hope that she would feel the same way about me as I her. At that moment, the thought hit me like a ton of bricks. 'Is it possible that she loves me?'

* * *

Max POV

The play ended with a standing ovation from the crowd. We took our bows and headed off stage. It was a big success, but I was really glad it was over.

"Hey lets go out to dinner to celebrate!" Fang said, chasing me down backstage. I was playing with a lock of extension I stilled had in my hair. Twirlig it around my finger, I looked back as a patiently waiting Sam, turned back to Fang, and shook my head.

"I think Sam wants to take me out for a change." His expression didn't change, but the look in his eyes was a little hurt, he was proably just acting. Her turned and walked away. I watched untill I couldn't see him anymore, then I turned back to Sam. I smiled and him and he held out his hand, which I readily took. He kissed my hand quickly before asking: "Would you like a midnight snack?"

"Yes! I am sooooooo hungry! We can take my car."

"Nope, I'll drive. You don't mind my truck do you?"

"Of course not!"

* * *

Sam POV

Watcher her standing htere, smiling, playing with her hair, takling to him broke my heart. She loved him, I realized, more than she could ever love me. A gust of air escaped my lungs, I felt like I had been kicked in the gut. The worst part was, she didn't seem to realize that she was in love.

My hand strayed to my pocket and felt the tiny ring that lay there. It was my mother's, and I had hoped... but she loved Fang. And I love her, nothing would ever changed that. When she looked back at me, I put on a false smile so she coulnd't see my emotions.

I remebered back to when I'd asked her foster parents. Val had actualy cried when I had asked for her consent to marry Max. "I know I have only known Max for a few months, but I lover her. I would like to ask your permission to marry her." Val had nodded, but Paul scowled slightly. "Young man, Max is not even out of highschool yet, and you just graduated. How can we expect a nineteen year old boy who's only source of income is a club to take care of out daughter?"

"I have been planning on going into the millitary, Max is the ony reasing I am waiting." The duscussion had gone on for an hour, ending with Paul finally agreeing. And now it seemed that all of my hopes were meaningless because Max was in love with Fang. I had even asked Iggy for God's sake! Max stood there, looking perfect. I was so tempted to just pull out the ring and propose to her now, infront of Fang, and make him see that she was mine. I could be perfect for her, and God knows she was perfect for me. Just as I was going to go up and ask her, Fang left. She watched him leave, then turned back to me and smiled. I held out my hand, which she took; I quickly kissed the back of her hand. "Would you like a midnight snack?"

"Yes! I am sooooooo hungry! We can take my car."

"Nope, I'll drive. You don't mind my truck do you?"

"Of course not!" We walked to the truck, and I kept hold on her hand until we got in. My nerves were raw. Would she say yes? What if she didn't? Put the vision of Maximum Ride, walking down the isle to me in a white dress... It was enought to drive the worry from my mind. I pulled into the parking lot and opened the door for Max. She'd changed out of her costume, but left her hair up in the extentions. It seemed too formal to go with her jeans and tee shirt, but that was my Max. And hopefully she'd be my Max forever.

"I love you." I whispered as I leanded in to kiss her. She kissed back and I wrapped my arms around her. Maybe I still had a chance...

Together we walked into the resteraunt and sat at out table. "Ugh, I'm so tired!" Max curled her feet up and leaned against me.

"I know. Me too." I kissed the top of her head and wrapped an arm around her.

The server came arround. "What can I get you?"

"Two coffees and a turn over."

"Apple, cherry, or raspberry?"

"Cherry. Do you want anything Max? Earth to Max..."

"Huh.?"

"Do you want anything?"

"Oh uh... a pancake/french toast stacker, eggs fried and I want sausge. Oh! And chocolate chip cookies as well as a hot chocolate with extra whip cream." the server read out order back to us and took off towards the kitchen. I pulled Max closer. I'd slip the ring onto the cookied plate, or her coffee saucer. It was beatiful, a small saphire in carved white gold. My mother gave it to me, hoping it would bring us good luck. The song on the radio changed to "When you say nothing at all" other wise considered our song. Max began to sing along.

____

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_  
_Without saying a word you can light up the dark_  
_Try as I may I could never explain_  
_What I hear when you don't say a thing_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_  
_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_  
_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_  
_You say it best when you say nothing at all_

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud_  
_But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd_  
_Old mr. webster could never define_  
_What's being said between your heart and mine_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_  
_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_  
_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_  
_You say it best when you say nothing at all_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_  
_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_  
_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_  
_You say it best when you say nothing at all _

The person came back just as the song was finishing and began to set out food on the table. I was just reaching into my pocket when I looked up. It wasn't the same person who had taken our order, it was a gruff looking man with a horrible gleam in his eyes that I recognized from somewhere. I felt Max stiffen next to me. I recognized him then as the guy from the cluyb and the ice cream parlor, the one who had scared Max so bad.

"Hello Maximum Batchelder," He said, reaching out to touch her cheek. I knocked his hand away.

"you stay away from her."

"Whatcha gonna do human? You gonna hit me? I could tell you things about youre little Maxie that'd curl your hair." Rage boiled inside me and I began to see red. I stood up, leaving Max on the bench.

"Don't you dare..." He leaned arround me and kissed Max full on the mouth; she curled into a ball, cringing. If she was acting like that, something was seriously wrong. I grabbed his shoulder and turrned hir around. "Who the bleeeeeeep do you think you are?" The man grinned, revealing pointed, sharp teeth.

"I'm Ari a... friend of Maxs'"

"Like bleep you are!" I punched him in the gut, but he didn't even seem winded. The next punch I threw was aimed at his jaw; my fingers crunched on contact.

"My turn kid." Ari lashed out at me and I felt something pierce the skin on my stomach. Looking down I saw him withdraw his hand, but it didn't look like a hand, it looked like a paw, with long, razor like claws. "Like it?" He breathed in my ear, stabbing me again. "It was a present from Max's dad." With the fadding stenghth I brought my fist up and slammed it into his nose. "you little... Now you're going to get it." He raked my chest with his claws and stabbed me between the ribs, I was in an excrutiating amount of pain, but I would not scream. As I fell to the ground, I looked at Max. She sat frozen on the edge of her seat, her eyes wide with terror as she watched. Eventualy the attack ended and he left. He walked past Max and I heard him mutter " I told you to leave and that you'd always be mine. Now look at what you've done to him." He left us there, her terrified and me bleeding to death. I vaugley heard a man from the kirchen come in, curse and call an ambulance. They arrived soon and laoded me into the back. Max followed. She held my hand and kept whispering that it would be ok.

I didn't think of the pain, the only thoughts that occupied my mind were that of the ring that was still in my pocket. "Ma...x... will..." She put a finger against my lips.

" talk. you'll hurt yourself." But I had to talk, I had to ask her to marry me! I was so close to sleeping and what if she wasn't there when I woke up? "Max...please..."

"Dont let him fall asleep!" someone from the front of the ambulance shouted.

"Sam stay with me. We're almost to the hospital, you can sleep there." She kissed me.

"mmmm sssss tirrrrrrdd." my words were slurred, worse than if I had been drunk.

"I know that, but stay with me a while longer."

"Can't...mmmm... love you Max..." my eyes fluttered shut as I spoke her name.

* * *

Max POV. (A/N: I was going to have the last part repeated in Max pov, but we will just start from when they got in the ambulance0

By the time the ambulance showed up, I was almost back to my normal self. I kept cursing in my mind my cowardice and how I hadn't done anything to help. What had I been thinking? That's right, I hadn't! I held Sam's hand, more for my sake than his. "It'll be ok. Everything will be ok."

He kept trying to talk to me and reach into his pocket. "Ma...x...Will..." I shushed him with a finger on his lips.

"Shh. Dont talk. You'll hurt yourself." he was fading fast.

"Max... Please..." his eyelids were starting to droop.

"Don't let him fall asleep!" was shouted from the front of the ambulance. For some reason no medic was sitting with us. Sam continued to drift off. "Sam stay with me. We're almost to the hospital. You can sleep there." I kissed him in a futile atempt to keep him awake.

"mmmmmm sssssss tirrrrrddddd..."

"I know but stay with me a little longer." I was getting desperate.

"Can't...mmm... love you...Max." He breathed out my name and his eyes fluttered shut. Seconds later the heart monitor hit flat.

"Sam! Wake up! I love you!" Tears were running down my face. "Sam!" I was screaming, but his dead body was unresponsive. Only a minute passed between Sam's last words to me and our arrival at the hospital. EMTs rushed from the ER to get Sam. They tried unsuccesfully to start his heart. I was so shaken I could hardly get out my phone to text Fang: Hospital now. He replied: On my way.

In five minutes the unmistakable sound of his Harley could be heard in the parking lot. I sat on the top step in front of the main entrance. My legs were tuckd under my chin and my hands covered my face, trying to conceal the tears that flowed from my eyes. I knew Fang could see me so I didn't bother making some sort of signal to let him know where I was.

I heard him come up beside me and let out a sigh of relief when he saw I wasn't the one in the hospital. He sat down, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Shh... Everything will be ok. What happened?" he said trying to comfort me.

"Ari...SobSam...dead...gone. I watched him! sob die! I didn't stop him! I just sat there! It's my fault! I shouldn't have come back!Sob" his arms were completely circled around me, like he was trying to keep me in one piece. He was just slightly too late, I was aleady shattered.

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault." He hugged me tighter.

"Excuse me." Shaid a nurse behind us. I turned to look ar her with blurry eyes. "I really hate to ask at a time like this since you seem so shaken," well that was the understatment of the year! "But what was your relationship to Mr. Temple?"

"I am, was... His girlfriend." Her expression grew very sad after I said that.

"Then I think you need to see this." She handed me a many times folded piece of paper. I took it with shaky hands. "These were in his pocket." She handed me a small saphire ring. With a deep breath I unfolded the paper.

My dearest Max,

Max my love,

Max darling, Many beginings to the letter had been drossed out and the letter was simply started with 'My Max'

'My Max,

It may seem strange that I am writing this instead of asking you straight out, but it is purely a back up plan incase I start to act like a chicken. Well here goes nothing... Maximum Ride-Batchleder-Martinez will you marry me? There I said it. I don't expect you to say yes, I know you love Fang, much more than me, even though you seem to act like you don't know it yourself and he loves you back. Even knowing that, I don't want to give up on us without asking first. I love you Max, and I hope to God you love me back.

Only yours, Sam _Je t'aime._

________

____

____

**Well, how is that for an extreamly depressing chapter? Please please please tell me what you thought and review!**


	14. Funeral, College, and Dates

**Don't shoot me I know I should have updated a long time ago, but home school and religious responsibicabilities (yes I meant to spell it like that) have kept me so beyond busy it's ridiculous. Thank you to all my reviewers. Please review and tell me what you think. I really need ideas. And Haefae if you are reading this, I was going to send this to you so you could beta it, but I know that you are seriously busy with school and everything. Next time I decide to update, I'll check with you though and see if you are up to it. Any how, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: However much I wish I did, I do not own MR.**

* * *

"I would have said yes." I said very quietly. Although I could tell he was trying very hard to hide his discomfort at that statement, I could feel him stiffen next to me. We were silent for a long time. I watched as people streamed into and out of the building, never moving from my spot. After a while Fang let me go and settled for sitting beside me. It must have been at least an hour before I stood up, Fang following my actions. We were silent as we walked; silent as we both climbed onto his Harley; silent all the way back home. He dropped me off in my driveway and then drove over the lawn to his house.

I watched him leave with an indecisive attitude. I wanted his company but I knew what I had said gave him plenty to think about. I loved Fang, but I also had loved Sam. Fang had been my rock through everything I went through from the moment I met him. Sometimes it seemed he knew me better than I knew myself. But Sam was Sam. He loved me, he was caring, he was everything a girl could want in a guy. It seemed like fate was helping me make my choice, but it sure had a heck of a way with helping.

* * *

The funeral was held in a small white church on the edge of town where Sam and his mom had gone since they moved to Phoenix when he was five. They'd had the same Pastor in all that time too and he as well as many of the fellow worshipers grieved like close family. Maria, Sam's mother, was almost inconsolable. She didn't blame me though, she told me that many times over. It was just that God needed another Angel in heaven. I didn't believe that. I believed it was the cruelty of a man who had stolen not only my childhood but also my innocence. And one day, I would get my revenge. If her were to ever come near me or my family again, he wouldn't live to see another day.

At the burial I said my goodbyes. Silently albeit so Sam could hear them if he were any where in conscious form. His casket was a mahogany colored and blue flowers were placed in with him. It was one of the sadest things I had ever seen in my life, and I'd been through a lot.

Our band decided we would perform at the luncheon after the service and burial. We owed it to Sam. Music meant everything to him, and we were sure as heck going to send him away listening to it, where ever he was going. The song was all acoustic. The Fang and the other guys on acoustic guitars, me with my voice. We sang 'What Hurts the Most' by Rascal Flatts. We all thought it was appropriate. He had died too soon. We had had more songs to play after that, but it was a struggle getting through even one song, so we called it quits. There wasn't a dry eye in the audience.

* * *

**(A/N**: I know you are going to hate me for this but I am going to skip four months worth of time for the sake of this story and my (in)sanity. At some point in time I will possibly write for the missing months, but as of right now, I am not going to make any promises. And Haefae, since I know you are probably the only one reading this, don't shoot me cuz I know at some point in time we must have talked about what should happen, but I am sooo lost now. :-/)

**Four months later**

Summer was hard; I blamed myself for Sam's death, and also for the fact that I was already loving somebody else so soon after my almost fiance died. Fang supported me through all of it. Through the rare crying sessions or through my more frequent anger bouts. He stood by my side for all of it. He never said it out loud and he'd never admit to it, but he felt freer around me after Sam's death because he suddenly wasn't so worried about crossing the friendship line into a full blown relationship.

It was also a big blow to my family. They all had liked Sam, especially Val. But that's the thing about death, it doesn't choose who to get rid of based on who is going to miss the person when they are gone, it's cruel and chooses someone who is loved.

The band had a hard time recovering from Sam's absence. We took off a month before we finally got together again after the performance we had done at the funeral. None of us were the same either. Sam's death hit all the guys hard, and it was difficult for them to find joy in the music. However, the music, was my saving grace. I would sit for hours at the piano or with my guitar playing senseless chords or songs I had learned that had no meaning. It had a way of making me feel better. Sam wouldn't want me to wallow in misery, he would want me to be happy and move on. We had had our time together and it was great, but now it was mine and Fang's time to live.

Not only did I have to deal with Sam's death, but it was also right before graduation. Thankfully, the school board hadn't made me do a Senior project so it was rather easy to get my diploma it still felt wrong without Sam in our group. Iggy graduated with honors and a few college credits for science. That was another thing that had to be done, college applications. They are a pain in the butt. Mine were late, as would have been thought since all the events in my life had transpired. I mostly applied for places where Fang was going. I couldn't bear to be alone.

We both ended up getting accepted into the University of Phoenix. Since it was so close to home, I didn't have to worry about dorm life and was just able to stay at home. Peter and Val were more than willing to accomidate me. They felt it was a good thing for me to be going to college, but that maybe I wasn't quite emotionaly well enough to handle being on my own just yet. Which was entirely fine with me, I wanted all the people I cared about as close to me as possible so I could protect them.

Four months after Sam's death, Fang and I had our first real date. Although most people who were around us even before everything happened thought we were already a couple with everything we did together, it was a whole new experience to actually call it a date. We went to Mexican, as well as a movie. Cheesy I know, but Fang was starting this out slow for my sake just so I wouldn't feel guilty.

There were times where I would take wear the ring Sam had bought to propose with on a chain around my neck, but it made me feel like I wasn't willing to let go, which I was. Fang loved me, and I knew I loved him. I think Sam knew that even before we got together, but he was willing to take a chance. Now that he was gone though, he would not stop me from being happy.

* * *

**Alrighty guys, I know this chapter is short and realllllly stupid but bear with me. Please review. I'm getting kind of burnt out on this story because no body will tell me what they think. Is it too angsty? Too cheesy? Does it need to be more happy? More romantic? Tell me I beg of you! Any how, I know I promised I would update significantly sooner than I have so I'm not going to make any promises. ~T~**


End file.
